The Loner's Exception
by bannedbran808
Summary: Hāfu Keegan Shiro, due to unforseen circumstances, finds himself moving out of the country and attending Yamaku Academy. As the unsociable Keegan adjusts to his new life, he encounters others who're going through their own similar experiences. Including a particular fang-toothed girl. Refusing to say no to anyone in need, he finds himself with no short supply of problems at Yamaku.
1. Prologue: New Places, New Faces

**A/N: ****So this is my first attempt at a fanfic. And writing a long story in general. Bear with me. I imagine my structure and wording could use some major work so all criticism is welcome/needed. I started writing the first iteration a couple months or so ago but due to technological issues, I lost all my previous work and was forced to rewrite. Over the course of all that, I gradually rebuilt it into something else. This is the start of what I ended up with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo/Oregairu or any of their assets.**

**Updated regularly.**

**Edit: Rated M for constant swearing, and other M related things, blah blah blah...**

* * *

_"That seems like a little much." I muttered grimly._

_"It seems like the most fitting solution for your... uh.. precarious situation." The doctor replied._

_This was merely the 5th doctor I've seen, I can't even bother to remember their names anymore._

_I figured there was no substantial reason to learn names if they'll just swap out personal doctors like there's no tomorrow._

_A few weeks ago I was involved in a violent incident concerning a botched robbery. It's hard, sometimes, to recall the specifics of that chaotic night. I'm unsure if it's my brain just rejecting the memory entirely to cover my own fuck up or there is more wrong with me than I originally thought._

_It was a comparatively ordinary and uninteresting night; I was trivially resupplying food, essentials and all that for school. Considering I constantly tend to ignore that kind of thing, I thought it would be out of character for me to go during the day. To hell with crowds._

_I made my way to the most convenient store. I nodded at the attractive girl working the till as I entered. It occurred to me at the time - she's in my class._

_I was in the back eyeing up their excellent selection of alcoholic beverages when I scarcely heard the door in the front open, paying no attention to it, I knelt down to get a better look at bottom selection._

_As soon as I did, I heard shouting near the cash register. My head snapped in the direction of the frantic voices. Staying low, I made my way along the shelves to get a more precise angle on what was happening._

_You could tell right away they were definitely not in their rational minds. One had, which seemed to be, a rustic looking revolver while his partner in crime investigated the aisles with a...? Switchblade? I think that was it. Either way, a small knife._

_At the time, I chuckled under my breath, wondering what the worst thing a junkie could do with it. My overconfidence unwittingly made me extremely careless. I'm fairly in shape and have been in more than my share of scraps, growing up, nothing this life-threatening but there was still a familiarity to everything that was happening. As he rounded his way around the aisles, the adrenaline kicked in; getting closer and closer to my corner, I was mentally preparing myself to KO this dude as quickly as possible._

_Before I finished hyping myself, I had frozen as I realized someone noticed me. The cashier. She didn't utter anything but I saw in the reflection of the freezer door, the gunman looked in the corresponding direction and must've put two and two together, seeing as how he didn't have an exact angle on me._

_I panicked regardless and rushed the knife-equipped robber. I flung my full weight into him while desperately trying to forcibly restrain his armed hand. He was unprepared for any sort of retaliation as I ran him into a glass door of a nearby freezer, shattering it in the process._

_Thinking that did it, I shifted my attention to the villain in the front. He honestly had no idea who to point his antique weapon at. Me or the cashier, opting to keep it trained on her. Thinking about his gun like that conveyed a really dumb notion to me. What if it doesn't even work anymore?_

_I took one look at the absolutely petrified cashier and knew I was going to get her safely out of this worsening situation one way or another. _

_What's one guilty life compared to that of an innocent one?_

_And lord knows, mine is indeed a guilty one._

_I took a step towards the front. Then another one. Then another one after that. 3 steps. It took three steps to get him to try and kill me._

_As soon as I took that 3rd step, he suddenly snapped from her to me. Time slowed to a crawl, I had no defense except for my own theory about his obsolete weapon as his finger slowly squeezed the trigger, every emotion I ever felt was running through my body._

_I looked on as the hammer drew back more and more._

_Is this comeuppance? Karma? _

_It didn't matter._

_ I didn't care. __Partly out of spite for myself (I never really valued myself as a respectable human being) and partly out of acceptance. (Death comes for us all, it's only a matter of when and how.)_

_ As an author I greatly respect once said, 'Death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it.'_

_So send me forth onto the next part of life, be it the end of it or not._

_I closed my eyes, accepting whatever fate that awaited me._

_._

_._

_Boom._

_It was like a cluster of firecrackers going off simultaneously. I heard an agonizing scream..._

_I opened my eyes to see the robber holding the mangled, bloody mess that is now his hand, dropping to his knees._

_Looking at the distorted smoking gun on the ground, it seemed as if my assumption was right. I couldn't help but feel like I just rolled an ultimate 10 for luck._

_I motion for the cashier to leave but she seems shocked about how that all played out. I couldn't blame her. She looked back at me as her face shifted from shock to relief to horror all in an instant while opening her mouth. I hear the crunch of someone stepping on glass. My eyes widen when I realize._

_She screams."Behind yo-!"_

_I turn, trying to get my arms into a defensive posture but all I'm greeted with is an extremely quick, thoughtful slash to the eye. I return the thought with my fist. Everything turned red._

_Then to nothing, just darkness._

_Need to shut the fuck up about luck._

_I lift up my head to look back at the doctor, shaking myself from my consuming thoughts. "You're the medical professional here." I try shifting the sarcasm out of the statement. The guy literally is a medical professional, but I subconsciously state things sarcastically. Unpleasant habit._

_"Indeed and I'm sorry to say, we got more than just your pills to talk about." He replies sternly._

_I raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Lay it on me, doc."_

_"After we treated your eye as best as we can, we noticed your elevated heart rate began slowing to a crawl and eventually stopped altogether. In essence, you went into sudden cardiac arrest. Luckily, you were already with us so we were able to resuscitate you. This was extremely irregular so we conducted some tests" He explained._

_I didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. This is so fucked up._

_"You haven't been keeping yourself very healthy, Mr. Shiro"_

_I sigh. I could've told you that._

_"What makes you say that?" I inquire, trying to look like I'm at least concerned._

_"Well, for starters..." Agghh damn it. Here we go._

_It was an extensive and lengthy discussion about how they discovered my shitty lifestyle led me to having a heart attack AT the hospital which in turn, is a result of C.H.D... coronary heart disease. Coronary heart disease is a narrowing of the small blood vessels that supply blood and oxygen to the heart. So basically blood flow to my heart has the potential to slow or even stop. The plan is to take some basic treatment steps following an impromptu operation. (Yay, free healthcare. I love Canada.)_

_But it probably won't be enough. _

_Couple that with the fact I'm now blind in one eye. I'm told I'm next to disabled. _

_That's not a very pleasant thought. The following conversation makes me a bit uncomfortable._

_"So, I'm told the police had to look through your background. Considering your involvement in the whole thing." He stated. Looking over a folder._

_"Oh."_

_"Strictly out of necessity, I'm told. But ..." He spoke looking up, waving his hand dismissively._

_"Oh, because that's so relieving." I muttered sarcastically, even though it kind've was. In a sense. Wait did he say but?_

_"Hm. Anyways, your fami-"_

_Woah woah woah, what. "What family?" I interrupt._

_"Your aunt? The one living in Niigata?" He inquired._

_Niigata...? Where the hell...Japan? Sonuvabitch. I never thought about that. But how the hell could I? Damn near everything, relating to any of my blood-related family was completely obscure to me. Aside from the very apparent fact I'm half Japanese but that never gave me anything concrete to work with. "This is the first I'm hearing of it."_

_"Really? Hm.." He flips through, which I'm assuming is, my folder._

_"Oh..!" He exclaims, alluding to his discovery I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember. His face bears a more sullen look as he looks at me, making me grimace a bit. "..I'm sorry, I-"_

_I wave my hand. I don't need pity. "Don't be. You didn't know."_

_"I should have." He counters. I glance over the folder in his hands to check his name-tag._

_"Look. Dr. Lexus. I appreciate that, but for real. It's cool. I am, however, curious as to this relative I'm only just now discovering for the first time in my life." I speak, meaning every word of it. He actually seems more genuine than everyone else I've encountered here._

_"Right. Right, of course. Just let me... find..." Dr. Lexus trails off, looking through the folder again._

_"Here we go. Father's side. Younger sister. Mai Shiro. She's about 31 by now, according to this. No real specifics, though." He continues._

_Niigata, Japan. Wait._

_"No real specifics? What the hell does that mean?" I asked curiously._

_"Apparently this is second-hand information from your father. Given around the time of your birth." He elaborates._

_Intriguing. I love a good mystery. I stretch, still confined to my hospital bed for a couple of days._

_"Bearing that in mind. You're 18, part time job, living on your own but nonetheless maintaining a decent education. That's fairly impressive." He says._

_"It was easier until I had to leave the orphanage." I say, giving a chuckle to my own joke._

_He glances at me. I shrug._

_He shakes his head but grins "Back to the point, you don't think you'd do too badly in a new environment, eh? Say. A foreign one?"_

_What exactly does he know?_

_As if reading my mind. "You were still on the mend, but I spoke to a few of your teachers and your therapist." He stops._

_Gaah we were doing so well too, I flinch upon hearing my therapist being mentioned._

_"Oh relax, it's nothing sinister." He states bluntly._

_That is a fact I suppose. And he took the time to look into my background. I'm unsure if that's heartwarming or unsettling. "So what'd you speak to them about?"_

_"Just your interests and what you're good at. It seems you produced the extra effort whenever possible. Also, I was unaware of your fluency in Japanese."_

_Oh. It really wasn't sinister. "Well, I figured my family would've wanted that much even if they're seemingly non-existent."_

_"That's good to hear. I actually spent a few years in Russia trying to do the same" He goes on._

_"You don't p-peg me m-uch as a-a..." What the fuck is wrong with my words._

_"Russian?" He smiles."You wouldn't be the first one to think so. Россия снова поднимется." He chuckles._

_"W-what?" It was Russian obviously. I'm stupid._

_"Oh it's just some Russian" OBVIOUSLY "What was I talking about..? Oh yeah. I believe, plainly speaking, it's in the best interest of everyone if we transfer you."_

_"Why?"_

_"The whole town is on edge after what happened. That kind of thing doesn't happen often. Not in this fashion anyhow..." He carries on describing why my presence here would endanger myself, and provoke a certain pair of degenerates._

_My defunct eye twitches. Ok ow, that hurts. I guess I gotta have my other eye be the one that twitches. If that's even possible. Maybe it's something you could train your brain to subconsciously develop for you. Like a Pokémon. Or is it something that I can't even control? The thought doesn't sit well with me. Although that might actually just be the shit hospital food, I've been stuck with. Eck. I'm also having a bit of am existential crisis. Challenging a deranged robber to shoot me marks my first brush with death. But the whole C.A.D issue caught me off-guard, it probably shouldn't have considering the junk I eat and my smoking habit, I honestly kind've believed my partially physically-active lifestyle would've off-set any sort've health-related problems like that but I guess that turned out to be wishful thinking. Going into sudden cardiac arrest marks my second brush with death. Why does it feel like life is trying to put me in the dirt? __Some may be surprised when they hear I was religious.. to a certain degree, this mostly stemmed from being raised in orphanage with a side of Catholic families to boot. With time, I came to realize the impossibility of 'higher powers' and all that jazz but this whole situation felt like something **is **actively seeking my demise. _

_Be it fate, or something else. _

_My logic-oriented mind couldn't accept that and came to one solemn conclusion. _

_Fuck that. _

_It's through the will of humamity that people can make their own lives. _

_Everyone is in control of designing their fates, whether intentionally or not. Sure, somethings are simply out of our control but at the end of the day - isn't it up to the individual how they handle it?_

_I __realize the good doctor is still explaining, I tune out my nonsensical thoughts to focus on what he is divulging._

_"..going with Yamaku Academy." He finishes. I want to inquire what that is. But I get the feeling that's what he just told me. I nod._

_"Really? I genuinely thought it would take some convincing but alright. I'll get the wheels in motion and get back to you. Just rest up for now." He explains. Moving for the door._

_Wait shit. I was agreeing to go? Oh well. Whatever happens, happens. It's not like I have anything here except for some interesting memories. And my eye. Sort've._

_"By the way..." Dr. Lexus says near the door_

_I glance over. "Hmm?"_

_"No smoking, Keegan. Doctor's orders." He stated with a wave. Closing the door._

_Well, We'll see. A new start could be nice. I lay back, closing my eyes. Hoping to sleep easily._

_I wake, sometime later, to the sound of the door opening._

_I elevate my head lazily to perceive a familiar face._

_"H-h-hi.." She stammers out, her hazel locks of hair flowing in a mesmerizing sight as she shuts the door behind her._

_The girl from the store. I realize with my mouth slightly agape._

_I don't know why I'm shocked. I guess I wasn't expecting visitors?_

_"H-hey, I wasn't expecting anyone. You're f-from the store right?" I ask nervously._

_She takes a seat by the bed._

_"Y-eah. That's me. A-an-d f-f-fr-o-" she yet again stammers._

_"Class?" I finish._

_She nods with a smile. Cute smile._

_"I ju-s-st... I-I-I wa-nt-t" She gets back to being nervous._

_I think she's trying to thank me. I wave to halt her._

_"Hey. Don't mention. It'd be completely inappropriate to leave the damsel in distress." I joke. Sort've. It unquestionably would've been a dick move if I bailed back there._

_She merely looks at me with that cute smile of hers. "S-s-sti-ll."_

_Do I make her that nervous? Does she just feel that bad? She shou- my thoughts interrupt themselves. I just realized something._

_"I feel shitty for this, but I don't think I ever caught your name. No one really told me much about what happened after." I confess._

_She relaxes "Maria. M-maria Sanders."_

_I extend my hand. "Well Maria, i'm Keegan. Shi-" I tack on the last part._

_Instead of shaking, she goes for a full on embrace. Wrapping her arms around me, I think I'm feeling wetness on her cheek._

_"I know" is all she says._

_"Uhhh" I let out a vague noise. I feel awkward. Most girls tend to keep me at arms length. Well. Aside from hoes trying to get an easy gram off me or trying to get to know my previous 'associates' but I learned how to deal with 'em. Now, normal girls on the other hand is where I typically fuck up. My lack of social grace sometimes can be astonishing,_

_She pulls back, wiping her eyes "S-sorry! Sorry. Thank you. Thank you. I-I've just never been in a-a situation like that before."_

_"Me neither" I admit a half-truth._

_She looks at me now with a seriously baffled look._

_"B-but th-en... why w-would you..." she trails off._

_I shrug. "I don't know what came over me. I saw you. At that point in time, I guess I just knew. I had to do something."_

_She goes back for a hug. This is pleasant._

_"T-thank you." She whispers._

_"Don't mention it." I glance at the clock, and she does too. 10:46 p.m._

_"Well it's late. You should get home." I say, pulling away._

_"Y-yeah. You're right." She says, wiping the remains of tears away with her sleeve. She starts heading for the door. I recall something._

_"Hey" I say as Maria reaches the door._

_"Yeah?" She asks, shifting her head._

_"How'd you know my name?" I inquire._

_She blushes and looks away for a second. Then looks back with a smile that could warm the North and South poles._

_"I've... always known" she says, vacating the room._

_Huh. I didn't think I could actually feel satisfied with myself. This is a development. I thrust the thoughts out of my head and flop back down on my not-so-comfortable hospital bed and drifting off to an inconsistent sleep._

* * *

**Edit: This beginning bit is now it's own separate chapter (prologue) and also how I plan on writing dream/flashback sequences btw, my bad if it's confusing/dumb**

**Guest: Appreciate the review, my guy. I'm glad it's not outright trash. The thought process was one of annoyance and compromise. The concept was much different than what I got going now - no crossover or anything. Just O.C in Katawa Shoujo. After my 3 month setback, I figured I needed something more to keep the idea alive, to me personally, and I found my answer with a pretty underused (but obviously lovable) character being placed in a situation such as Hisao's.**

**Guest1: I don't think there's such a thing as harsh criticism for amateur writers yo. Unless you're sensitive or something. As I said above, I need all the (useful) criticism I can get and yours is indeed helpful. I need to see the flaws to improve. So cheers, bruv.**

**ABear: Yeah, I've noticed that. It's funny cause I originally only had it listed under Katawa Shoujo when I first posted this story. I switched it because I didn't feel right leaving it as a regular story. Unsure about switching it_ again. _With how I'm planning this story, the crossover aspect becomes much more prevalent later on. So I figure 'may as well leave it as it is'.**


	2. Act 1: Chapter 1: Enter Player 2

The roar of a heavy engine stirred Keegan Shiro from his peaceful nap, becoming painfully aware of his surroundings, he opened his uncovered eye. _Aghhh my friggen neck. How long have I been asleep? _He questioned in his mind as he observed the near empty bus and its surroundings; reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

12:48pm.

_Shit. First day of being in a school in a while. And I'm already severely late. I shouldn't have waited so long to actually pack my stuff. Dumbass. _Scolding himself mentally, he slides the device back into his pocket.

The rather outdated bus slowly made its way through the seemingly quiet town. Keegan surveyed the passing sights in hope of spotting a couple locations of interest but was unable to distinguish anything noteworthy. His attention is redirected as the bus turns, beginning to ascend a hill.

A large collection of buildings dot the tip of the hill. _So. That's gotta be it. Yamaku academy. My new home for now. Home doesn't hold much meaning anyhow. A concept in life to justify being sequestered with 'loved ones'. There's really no- _Keegan's thoughts are interrupted by the bus slowly coming to a halt. He looks up to see the grand-esque gate and the buildings kept behind it.

Keegan got up with a heavy sigh, still uncomfortable with the idea of attending Yamaku. Quickly gathering his bag and notebook, cramming the latter into the former; he headed to the front, stepping off the bus.

The first thing that caught his attention was the short, petite, dark haired girl nervously standing in front of the gate. _Huh. No uniform? Check. Looking uncomfortable? Check. A possible sense of overwhelming depression? Yikes. Kinda projecting there. Point at hand, she looks like a new transfer. Doesn't look like anything is outwardly wrong with her. Damn. I was hoping for a smoke before I had to start dealing with this place._

_Fuck it. Last chance, I might get for a while. Probably should see what the problem is though. _Keegan concludes as he fishes his cigarette pack out from his pocket.

He pulls out one of the sticks of tobacco, promptly placing between his lips as he attempts to fish out his lighter.

The bus then made its presence known as it started off back down the hill, the sound of the brakes causing the girl to turn around, facing him with her alluring magenta eyes.

_Woah._

The two obviously noticed each other at this point.

"Uhh.. yo." Keegan greets, simply.

The girl looked put off by the sudden appearance of a one-eyed stranger. _Yeesh. I'm really not digging the fact I'm gonna have to put up with looks like that for a lifetime._

"Tck. I know, it's gross to look at it. Whatever." Keegan replies to himself hastily, lighting his cigarette and turning away.

He takes a long initial drag in an attempt to wash the bad taste that look left in his mouth.

"It's not…! S-sorry." She apologizes as she stares at the ground.

_It's not her fault. The reaction still stung though._

He looks back at her. "Like I said, it's whatever. I was used to those kinds of looks even before I lost my eye. The perks of having one of 'those' faces."

Keegan's cracks at self-deprecating humor actually seem to put her at ease as she giggles slightly.

He grins ever so slightly at his joke not falling flat.

"I'm… new." She admits the obvious.

_Resist the shitty dad joke._

_Resist the shitty dad joke._

_Resist the shitty dad joke._

_Resist the shitty dad joke._

"Me too."

"R-really!? Are you a first-year?" She asks with some excitement. _Probably at the prospect of not wandering the grounds and classes alone._

"Really. And nah, I'm a third-year."

"O-oh.." She says, losing what little excitement was present in her voice.

_The 'old' me would call it quits here. I got her to liven up once, that would've been enough. However. I'm onto the next chapter of my new life and so, new me! For a little while anyways. So what the hell. Time to prod like any normie would do._

"What's wrong?"

_Flawless._

"Someone was supposed to be here ... but he's… not…" The girl trails off.

_Ah. She seems really depressed her supposed person isn't here. It's kinda a dick move to put this girl through something like this on her own. Transferring to a new school would mess with anyone, let alone transferring to a school that caters to disabled students. That takes some adjustment. Probably more than just 'some'. Isn't that exactly the kind of situation you're supposed to be supported by your family or something? _As Keegan ponders the correct situation for 'family support', a simple solution crosses his mind.

"I could…. go with you. Figure out where our classes are and all that." He suggests as he takes another drag from his burning cigarette.

She perks up slightly. "You…. could?"

"Sure, I'm new too so I still gotta figure out what's what, yunno? And if I can help ya out, all the better." Keegan confirms, flicking the remainder of his cigarette to the middle of the pavement.

"Yeah! Ok." The girl replies with a bright smile, displaying an especially developed canine tooth.

_Well. Shit. That's too sweet of a smile for someone like me. My heart. It's like a critical hit was just scored. _He could do nothing but give a small smile in return. "Well, now that that's settled. Let's get a move on, yeah?"

"Yeah. And hey.. thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just doing my senpai duty." He responds sarcastically, pushing open the almost obnoxiously large gates and proceeding into the grounds.

She shakes her head with a grin, following behind.

"Dummy…"

"I heard tha-" Keegan cuts himself off, examining the lush-looking campus grounds as the pair traverse it. _It's springtime. I enjoy green. I like the look of it. But this whole place is assaulting my good eye with the friggen color. Why is it so apparent to me? Better yet, why is it bothering me? Maybe it's this weird feeling of disconnect from the rest of the world. It's an odd but familiar feeling. Even so, you wouldn't expect a whole school to give off the feeling. Or am I really just this uncomfortable with being here? _

"Hey. About the start. I wasn't grossed out by your or anything. You just … reminded me of someone." The girl's voice brings Keegan out of his thoughts.

"No harm, no foul. I'm still uh… adjusting, you see. To everything." Keegan admits as they come up to a large building that is most centrally located.

"Me too." The girl agrees with a slight saddened tone. _Hmm? Really curious as to why she'd be here. She seems healthy enough._

She takes the lead as she opens the door to the building, revealing a spacious, lively lobby; with Keegan in tow. The girl stops, with a confused look, at an intersection that connects the stairs to the other floors and corridors for the 1st floor. The flow of students going to and from the cafeteria almost encircle the two.

"Um. So where should we start?" She asks, unsure how to proceed.

"It'd be easier if there were signs or something. Ones that were easy to see, anyhow. But let's try to find your class first. Looks like we have the luck of lunch on our side too, so shouldn't be hassled for interrupting class or something." The tall new transfer explained as he looked around, still hoping to see a sign.

"Shouldn't there be a front office around?" The dark haired girl questions.

"We mighta passed it. All good, just need to ask for directions." Keegan reassured as he took a step backwards into the crowd, bumping into a boy with a pair of thick glasses and a scarf; grabbing his arm and moving him out of the way of any passing students in one smooth motion. The girl mildly confused at what she just witnessed.

_Shit. I just had to grab a practically blind person. _"Woah. My bad, guy. I totally did not see you there." Keegan says in a very half-hearted tone, dusting off the boy's shoulder with great exaggeration.

The bewildered student takes a step back, out of Keegan's reach. "Uh. No problem. Who're you?" He questions, visibly confused.

"Ah? New arrivals. Say, would you be able to point us to the classrooms?" Keegan retorts.

The boy, with an unusual quickness, walks straight up to Keegan; mere inches from the latter's face. He begins to give the new arrival a very awkward once-over. _Oh my sweet baby jesus, what the fuck is that smell. It's like a cat died after rolling around in a tub of garlic. _Keegan turns his head to the side a little; his nose picking up an odd stench.

Seemingly satisfied, he takes a step back with a smile. "Oh. Nice. what's up, dude? I'm Kenji."

_I deserved that. _Keegan waves his arm in front of his face, attempting to get rid of the lingering odor. "Right. I'm-" He stops mid-sentence as he notices Kenji moving in for another weird analysis, this time Keegan's temporary companion, a look of fear crossing her face.

_Oh no you don't._ Out of instinct, Keegan threw his arm out between the two, catching Kenji before he got too close. Keegan gave a slow, gentle push with his one arm, resetting Kenji to where he was originally.

"Like I was saying. The classrooms?" Keegan questioned in a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh. Yeah, they go by floors. First year's classes are on the first floor, second on the second, third on the third." He answers in an unconcerned voice, seemingly ignorant of his own actions.

"Thanks." Keegan replies curtly, ushering his fellow new transfer away from the garlic-scented student and down the corridor.

"Well. He seems… weird." Keegan comments absent-mindedly as he examines the room numbers.

She looks at him with a mix of surprise and irritation. "I was going to say creepy and gross. Seriously. Ew."

He chuckles at her reaction. "Just be grateful you didn't have to stand an inch away from the fucking guy. It was like pepper spray for noses."

The girl giggles for a second, pausing to speak. "Yeah, that would've been worse. Thank you."

"Hm. That's not wha… yeah. Don't mention it."

He stops as he finishes his sentence, just in time to avoid the door swinging into them.

A messy haired, blue-eyed woman in a worn suit blazer steps out, holding a stack of binders and papers.

_Recipe for disaster, without a doubt. _Keegan judges as he steps out of the woman's path.

The tired-looking woman looks over to the two before going wide-eyed. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I didn't see you two there!"

"Don't mention it. We-she is looking for the first year's classrooms." He explains to the frazzled woman.

She looks at the girl with a warm smile now.

"Oh! I see, that would make you the new transfer then? I'm your homeroom teacher and English teacher, Tonaka. Please, come in dear." The woman introduces herself, motioning with a free hand towards her classroom, 1-2.

"Y-yes, of course, Tonaka-sensei!" She replied with a smile, heading into the room.

Tonaka-sensei turned back to the other arrival. "That makes you Mutou's student. He's on the third floor, class 3-3."

Keegan bows, replying in English. "Appreciate it, Tonaka-sensei."

She responded in kind. "Ahh! So that makes you the international transfer. Shiro, I believe?"

He raises his head, an eyebrow raised. "You're surprisingly well informed, but yes, that would be me. Pleased to meet ya, I should head up there now before the lunch break ends."

"Tricks of the trade," she replies with a wink. "Akio sure has his hands full this year, don't let me keep you, Shiro-san."

Keegan gives another bow before starting off down the corridor. He makes his way to the antique-looking stairwell leading to the upper floors.

He proceeded up to the third floor, wandering down the corridor.

Examining the plaques for room numbers, Keegan finally arrived at his destination. Classroom 3-3, entering the large and pretty spacious classroom, he noticed it was mostly empty except for a girl with long, dark hair that covered a portion of her face.

The scarred girl, upon noticing Keegan, brought a partially scarred hand up to her face; effectively covering half her face. He observed that the extent of the scarring covers half her face and goes past her wrist. _Jesus, how far do they go? That's pretty brutal, must've gone through some heavy stuff. I feel like shit for making her uncomfortable right now. Probably here early for the solitude, which I've sorta trampled on._

In an effort to play off intruding on the visibly startled girl, he walks over to her.

"Yo. My ba- I mean I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bother you or anything but is this Mutou-sensei's room? I'm uh.. n-new." Keegan greets in a cautious tone.

"I-It's o-ok. Yes it i-s..." She stuttered out, looking at her feet.

"Ah. Cool. Thanks, I'm Keegan, by the way." He introduces himself, stepping towards the windows.

"N-no p-roblem, I'm Hanako…" She replied as she glances at him.

"Huh. Pretty name…" Keegan mumbled under his breath, sitting on top of one of the desks beside the window.

_I don't think shy even begins to describe this chick. I'd imagine it has something to do with her scars. Self-esteem issues? People can be assholes, especially when it comes to anything outside their 'norms' or dealing with 'irregular' things. Source: me._

"Nice to meet you, Hanako."

The shy girl smiled ever-so-slightly as she replied. "Y-you too, K-keegan." _AGH. My stone-like heart can only handle so much before it cracks._

He only hums softly in response as he looks out at the cloudless afternoon sky, enjoying the atmosphere.

However this atmosphere is soon disrupted by a loud pink haired voluptuous girl bursting into the room with the elegance of a blind rhino, causing Hanako to jump a little and sink into her chair.

The offending girl to the peace is flanked by another girl, this one equipped with glasses; and a messy haired young man sporting a sweater vest.

"Wahahaha~!"

_No possible way I can ever see that laugh getting annoying._

_Oh wait,_

_Too late._

* * *

**A/N: Seperated the intro into it's own chapter. **


	3. Act 1: Chapter 2: The Master-of-Romance

Earlier in the day, Hisao Nakai found himself lost in thought as he stood outside Yamaku's entrance._ The gate looked far too pompous for what it was. In fact, gates in general seem to do that, but this one especially so. Red bricks, black wrought iron and gray plaster, assembled into a whole that didn't feel welcoming at all. I wondered if it looked like what a gate for a school should look like, but couldn't really decide. Probably no._.

Not wanting to linger around the gate, Hisao entered through it at a brisk pace that felt surprisingly good to him. _Moving forward feels good._ He continued towards the main building of Yamaku Academy with his brisk pace. _I'm alone, as my parents are taking my stuff to the dorms, and there's supposed to be someone waiting for me._

The grounds are incredibly lush, filled with green. _It doesn't feel like the kind of grounds a school would have, more like a park, with a clean walkway going past trees and the smell of fresh-cut grass and all other park-like things. Words like "clean" and "hygienic" pop into my mind._ Hisao shudders at the thought, he shakes his head in an attempt to ward them off. _Stay open-minded now. It's your new life. You have to take it as it comes. That's what I tell myself._

A few big buildings loom behind the leafy canopies, too big and too many for just a school. _Everything seems off; it's different from what I thought I knew about schools. It's an uncanny valley. Even though I was told this is my new school, in the back of my head it doesn't feel like one. I wonder if the feeling is real or caused by my expectations of a school for the disabled. Speaking of that, I don't see anyone else here. It's kinda eerie. It makes me wish there was somebody here so I could anchor myself to something tangible instead of having this feeling that I stepped into another dimension_.

The trees hum with the wind and the green hues flashing all around, catching Hisao's attention. _It makes me think about hospitals again, how they say the operating rooms are painted green because green is a calming color. So why am I feeling so anxious, despite all this greenery?_

…_._

Only after Hisao stood in front of the haughty main building, did he realize why the gate bothered him so. _It was the last chance I had to turn back, even if I had no life I could return to. But still, after entering, there was absolutely no way I could go back any more._

Feeling nervous and with this realization set in his head, he opened the front door. A tall man with bad posture noticing Hisao as he entered.

"You must be... Ni... Na... Niki?" The man speaks in an unsure tone as he attempts to recall the student's name.

"Nakai." Hisao corrects.

"So you are. Excellent. I'm your homeroom and science teacher. My name is Mutou. Welcome."

They exchange a handshake that is neither firm nor sloppy, and he looks at his watch. "The head nurse asked you for a brief check-in visit, but there's no time for that now."

"Oh. Should I go later?"

"Yes, afternoon is probably fine. We should get going and introduce you to the rest of the class. They're waiting already."

_Waiting for me? I don't really like being the center of attention, but I guess it's inevitable in a situation like this. Somehow, not knowing what is waiting for me makes me feel really nervous_. Thinking of this,Hisao almost misses what the teacher is saying.

"Do you want to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, isn't that normal?"

"Of course. But not everyone likes to be at the center of attention."

_I'm probably one of those people, but I guess I should be the one to give the first impression of myself._

"Right, but it's no problem."

"Let's go then."

Hisao's heart is pounding in his chest and it keeps him thinking about his condition as he followed the teacher up the stairs. The third door down the third floor corridor is marked as the classroom for class 3-3.

Mutou opens the door and enters. "Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late again."

Hisao hesitates for a split second at the door, freezing on the spot._Ah, get a grip! This is a big step, I know that... But there isn't any point to worrying so much about it, at least not this soon._

He follows the teacher into the classroom and takes a quick look around, partially so he wouldn't have to meet the curious gazes of his new classmates.

_It's pretty spacious; the ceiling is unusually high and there's lots of space left over around and in between the desks. An entire wall taken up by blackboards and the high, old fashioned windows only make it seem larger. The students' desks are just standard wooden desks with a shelf underneath for books and wooden chairs with metal frames. Simple and efficient._ Hisao observes as he stopped walking in front of the classroom and turned to face the other students.

_They all look normal, like students in any other school. But then, why would they be here? They're probably like me and have something wrong with them, only it's just not immediately obvious_. Then, he notices one of the girls seems to be missing the thumb of her right hand. _It's a little jarring._ Despite the natural tendency to listen when someone's talking about you, Hisao tuned out the teacher's speech halfway through while he introduces the new student to the class. I notice a flash of dark hair and see that someone is looking at me. _A girl with really long, straight hair like that is pretty eye-catching._ As she sees Hisao looking back at her, she covers her face with her hands. There is one boy with a cane leaning against the lockers at the rear of the class. _It's weird seeing someone so young with a cane_. _Another girl seems to be making some weird hand motions. Sign language?_ She peers at Hisao over the rims of her glasses for a second, then goes back to whatever she's doing. _She's kind of cute. So is the cheery-looking girl with pink hair sitting next to her. She's really hard to miss; I don't know how I didn't notice her the moment I walked in_...

"...please welcome our newest classmate."

Mutou claps his hands and so does everyone else, except one girl in the first row who has only one hand. Hisao cringes a little, but hides it by bowing in thanks for an applause he felt he did not deserve.

_A collective silence signals that I should open my mouth now._

"So... I'm Hisao Nakai." He introduces himself, a slight awkward air following him.

_And after that?_

"My hobbies are reading and soccer. I hope to get along well with everyone even though I'm a new student."

_And after that? I'm being so boring. This is exactly like every self-introduction ever. I should say something more. Something more exciting._ He ends up saying nothing, and the teacher picks up from there. _Everyone seems to be satisfied even with what little I said, though. A few girls are whispering to each other, throwing glances at me. It could've gone worse. ..._

Hisao listens in to the teacher as he drones about getting along while letting his gaze sweep across the classroom. _Everyone seems to be listening to him intently and when he's done, they clap their hands again which feels like a weird thing to do._ The first row girl claps on this round, with her one hand against her other wrist that ends in a bandaged stump. _It makes me feel a little bad._

"We're going to be doing some group work today, so that'll give you a chance to talk with everyone. Is that okay with you?" Mutou explains, finishing with a question that appears rhetorical.

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

"That's good, you can work with Hakamichi. She is the class representative. She can explain anything you might want to know. And who else would be able to do that better, right?"

_How could I know?_ The teacher passes out the day's assignments and announces that we will be working in groups of three. _It hits me that I don't know who Hakamichi is. Slow_.

The teacher seems to catch Hisao's helpless expression. "Oh, right. Hakamichi is right there, Shizune Hakamichi."

As he calls out her name, the cute, bubbly looking girl with bright pink hair and gold eyes waves her hand at Hisao. He takes a seat next to her, by the window.

"Hey, I guess you're Hakamichi, right? It's nice to meet you."

"Hahaha~!"

What? I'm caught off guard by her laughter.

"It's nice to meet you, too! But~! I'm not Hakamichi, I'm Misha! This is Hakamichi. Shicchan~!" Giggling, Misha points to the girl next to her, the one Hisao saw using sign language before.

_It looks like she has been staring at me this whole time_. She nods once nonchalantly to show that she acknowledges his presence, but only barely. _She has short, yet carefully, neatly brushed hair, a pair of oval-shaped glasses balanced on the tip of a dainty nose, and dark blue eyes that seem to alternate every few seconds between analytical and slightly bored._

"It's nice to meet you."

She immediately looks at Misha, who smiles and makes a few quick gestures with her hands. Shizune nods and makes a few gestures of her own. _I start to wonder if the teacher was messing with me, saying things like "you'll be able to talk to people" and "who better to explain things to you."_

"..."

"I can see you're a little confused, right?, right? But, I understand why you would think I was Shicchan! Shicchan is deaf, so I'm the person who translates things back and forth for her. I'm like an interpreter~! She says it's nice to meet you, too!" Misha explains, translating for Shizune as she does so.

"..." Shizune signs with a curious look in her eyes.

"You're the new student, aren't you? Well, Shicchan, of course he is! If he wasn't, he would have been standing up there for no reason, right? Right~! He seems like a very interesting person, doesn't he~! We knew there was going to be a new student, but we didn't know you would be here today. So soon! Hicchan, right?" The pink haired girl prattles on.

_Hicchan...?_

"Yup~! It fits, doesn't it?"

_Did I say it out loud? It's just a surprise. I've never liked that nickname._ "I don't really see how." Hisao responds in a disinterested voice.

"It fits~! You look just like I imagined!"

"..." The deaf girl nods before signing, as if already agreeing.

"Hahahaha~! Yeah, you look just like a Hicchan!"

"I wonder why everyone seems to think so..."

"..." Shizune taps her fingers on the desk to get Misha's attention.

They gesture back and forth to each other excitedly, their hands a blur. Misha seems a little overwhelmed.

"Ahaha~! Er, sorry about that! Shicchan wants you to know that she's the class rep, so if there is anything you need to know, you can feel free to ask her."

"..."

"Do you like the school so far? We can show you around a little if you haven't had the time to walk around and... familiarize? yourself with it!"

Misha stumbles with the hard word a bit, making it stick out in her otherwise fluid translation.

"Thanks, that would be pretty helpful. Yeah, I just kind of came straight to class today."

"..."

"Hahaha~! That's no good! You should always try to learn as much as you can about where you're going before you go there. Not just with school, either~! Always! Even if it's a trip to the convenience store! Really, Shicchan? Hahaha~!"

_Learn about where you're going? I guess I didn't bother to do that, or just didn't care enough to do so. I didn't look forward to this, even if I committed myself to go along with it half-assedly, but anyway. I don't say anything, and Misha signs something that ends in a shrug. What was that? It seems like it was about me. I feel like slumping over in my seat. Both of them are smiling, but that shrug hit me unexpectedly deeply. _

"You look down, are you okay?"

"..."

"Don't take it the wrong way, please~! I hate it when people are afraid to ask questions! That's how people learn things, by asking~! Asking for help is perfectly normal, as much as needing help! Stop looking like you just failed a test! Wahahaha~!"

"All right."

"..."

"Ah, and another thing, you don't have to call Shicchan something so formal like 'Hakamichi' or 'class rep' all the time! Just call her Shicchan~!"

A quick look of embarrassment covers Shizune's face before hastily signing. "..."

"Ahaha~! Okay, maybe that's too casual. Maybe 'Shizune' would be more appropriate?"

"..."

"Yup, yup~! 'Shizune' is fine!"

"Heh. Okay, that would be a lot easier for me."

_I feel a lot more at ease. Both of them seem so friendly, so I feel like an idiot for being so apprehensive earlier. Especially about Shizune, who I assumed would be all business. Well, she still seems like that. Just less so, I guess._

"..."

"Huh? Oh, right, we haven't even touched the assignment! We should start work now, or Shicchan will get mad."

"The assignment is also kind of long, so we should start now if we want to finish it before the end of class."

"Wahaha~! That too!"

"..." Shizune glares at the two impatiently.

_I don't need to know sign language to understand that._ "Okay, okay, I get the message."

"..." She signs, the glare dissipating fairly quickly.

"After class, we can take a walk around the grounds together. It's a nice day today! Okay~?"

_The assignment is actually very challenging to get through, combining aspects of being both difficult and unnecessarily long_.

Regardless, the trio finish it a few minutes earlier than anyone else in the class, despite their late start. _Shizune and Misha are really capable. They're quite different, though. The class rep is as calm and professional as she looks, while Misha is a lot more playful and girlish. Not to mention a little more easily distracted. To be honest, the two of them did most of the work. I feel guilty about that._

The clock tower bells ring, signaling the end of the period. _Time for lunch._ Without knowing what else to do, Hisao followed Misha, who is beckoning him into the hallway and down the stairs.

They descend below the lobby where he previously met Mutou, down to the bottom floor. _Just like everything in this school, the cafeteria seems too spacious and oddly modern in contrast to the classic exterior._ Its big windows open to the courtyard, towards the main gate.

"It's the cafeteria~!"

Her enthusiastic statement of the obvious makes people around them stare, but Misha doesn't seem to care so they proceed to the line. There is a rather long list of menu options. _Which seems great until I realize that many of them are to accommodate students who need special diets. How nice. It almost feels like I'm back at the hospital, eating portions measured with scientific precision to meet the needs of the patients._ Hisao picks something at random and follow Shizune to a table, sitting opposite her.

As he nibbled indifferently at the food he'd rather not eat, Misha poked him in the side to get his attention and points to Shizune.

"..."

_I don't understand sign, so the point escapes me. Maybe looking at a person who 'talks' to you is proper and polite?_

"Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"About anything! We're your guides so you should ask if there is something~!"

"Hmm, I wonder… I can't think of anything, really."

"Ooh! That means we've been good guides, doesn't it, doesn't it~?"

"Eeh… if you say so."

Misha positively beams, and so does Shizune after a quick translation. Hisao only shakes his head at their somewhat exaggerated enthusiasm, and shifted his focus on the food.

Misha and Shizune sign back and forth very animatedly, throwing sideway glances at the messy haired boy but Misha refrains from translating. _Maybe they are talking about secret girl stuff or something. ... I quickly notice a conversation in sign is not enough to fill a silence._

The trio arrive in the classroom early, but they're not the first. Or second. That dark haired girl Hisao noticed before is slumped over her desk at the last row, glancing over at the only other figure in the room. A light brown-skinned boy with one eye, sat on top of one of the desks that lined alongside the window; staring absentmindedly out the window.

They both jump a little when Misha crashes into the room with the elegance of a rhino. He looked over while the girl in the back shrunk deeper into her seat. _I can feel her tension all the way from here, as if she were slowly turning into stone just from our presence_. Misha and Shizune don't pay any mind, as they walk directly past her to and up to the casually dressed young man; Misha laughing oddly louder than usual at something Shizune signed.

"Wahahaha~!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I feel the appropriate way to go about this is to try and juggle canon/non-canon. I kinda enjoy working with the different perspectives. Anyways, now the story can progress!**


	4. Act 1: Chapter 3: Walking Contradiction

_Goddamnit. _Annoyed at the concept of talking to someone so loud, Keegan slid off the desk as he turns to face the approaching girls; noticing their male friend goes to sit down instead of joining them.

The noisy girl spoke up first, asking the pertinent question on her mind. "Who're you~?"

"I'm K-... Hmm. My name is Shiro." He hesitantly introduces himself, glancing at the quiet girl. _I don't know why but I'm kinda freaked out by the girl in glasses. Her stare feels like it's breaking me down on a molecular level. I wonder what's up with her._

The pink haired girl cocked her head to the side for a second before turning to her friend, moving her arms in a familiar pattern.

[He hesitated but he says his name is Shiro.]

_Sign language? Why..? OH. She's deaf. Ok. Duh. Hey. Wait a minute.. _Keegan realizes, picking up their conversation.

[Why would he hesitate?] The dark-blue haired girl signs back to her friend.

"Didn't have to mention the hesitation, yunno…" He mutters.

The bubbly girl stared back at him blankly, before bursting out into blaring laughter. "Wahahaha~! You know sign language, Shiro-chan?!"

Fanning the flame that is Keegan's annoyance - the nickname struck a nerve. _Shiro-chan? I ain't this bitch's friend. _

"I do. And drop the honorific, we aren't friends." Keegan replies bluntly.

She looked uncomfortably dejected by his reply but not for long, bouncing back into her wide grin and in a singsong voice, she speaks. "Not yettttt~!"

_Her attitude is irritating. Like every person I've encountered as a 'friend', I have little doubt in my mind that she is an absolute horror underneath the surface. I'd rather not get to know people, if I can help it. Girls like her especially. _The one-eyed transfer noticed that she wasn't translating the conversation and further noted that her friend was looking back and forth with a curious look on her face.

"You're too optimistic. Who're you two, anyways?"

Gleefully, the obnoxious girl introduces them. "This is Shizune Hakamichi, student council president and class representative~! And I'm Misha!"

_She's the student council president AND class rep? Intriguing. Not enough for me to give a shit, but it's there. And what the hell? Just Misha? No cool title? _

"Wow. So impressive. What, no merits for you?"

Misha pouts as she retorts. "I'm also on the student council~!"

"Out of necessity?"

[Do you actually enjoy being an asshole or is it just who you are?] Shizune signs, shooting Keegan a fierce glare.

The two verbal speakers of the conversation freeze as they stare at her, surprised at her outburst.

"Shicc-" Misha speaks before getting cut off by Shizune - who simply does so by sticking her hand out before turning back to Keegan, evidently waiting for his reply.

A small smirk emerges on his face as he begins to sign a sentence. [Well. I would say both, it's who I am and I enjoy being who I am.]

_That's a lie. I hate myself with every fiber of my being. I despise who I turned into. I despise this world for forcing me to go at it alone. I despise people and any premonition of their 'real' emotions, using that as a justification for doing whatever the hell they want and leaving any mess behind with a clear conscious. Despite all that, I couldn't help but smile a little at her defending Misha. It was… nice to see. I guess._

Visibly displeased with the response given, Shizune simply shakes her head in disgust and walks away to her seat in the row behind them; Misha following behind.

Satisfied from successfully avoiding further communication with the pair, Keegan turns his attention back to the pleasant looking sky. Mid-turn - his gaze was caught by a girl with dark aqua hair and a knee brace, who seems to have spectated the entire conversation. She only smiles and yawns when noticed. The yawn apparently was her cue to take her seat, plopping her head onto her arms as soon as she sits down.

_She's cute. Damn a nap would be good right now. How the hell am I still tired after that excruciatingly long bus ride. I hate insomnia. _

The sound of the bell marked the end of the lunch break, Keegan observed with interest that the girl with the knee brace didn't budge at the sound.

_Either she's already asleep or she's ignoring it to sleep. Regardless, I envy her ability to sleep._

Students begin to slowly fill the classroom, some on their own and some in pairs/groups. As the last one enters, an older looking man with bad posture walks in and sat at the desk in the front of the classroom. _Ahh. That must be Mutou. Suppose if there's one person I should introduce myself to, it's him._

Keegan walked up to the desk of the teacher, Mutou looking up from his paperwork as he did so.

"Uh, hello. I'm Shiro Keegan, just arrived today. I've been told I'm assigned to your class."

The teacher scratches his chin, apparently trying to recall something.

Speaking as he snapped his fingers in realization, extending his hand out afterwards. "Ah, of course. You must be the other new transfer. Welcome. My name is Mutou, as you can see, this is our homeroom. I'll be your science teacher as well."

_I see, so there really was another new student. _They exchange a firm handshake.

"We could take a moment before resuming class to introduce you?"

_Oh lord, hell no. I'd rather not make an ass of myself. More so than I've already done._

"Err… that's alright. I've already met a few of my classmates. Hanako and um.. others." Keegan responds as soon as the question is asked.

Mutou gave Keegan a quizzical look mixed with surprise as he glances at the back of the room. "Is that right? Huh. Well alright then, you can take the desk beside s-su-suzu-Suzuki. Oh. And the nurse would like to see you for a quick check-up after class."

_This place has a hospital staff? Wild. And what was that? Can't remember her name? But anyways, who?_ Keegan turns to scan the room, noting the only unoccupied seat was the desk beside the girl with her head on her desk - presumably sleeping. _Right in front of the deadly duo. Great. I love having icy stares originate from directly behind me. yay._

He cautiously made his way through the class to his newly assigned desk, avoiding the looks of death the class representative was trying to inflict upon him.

As the students finally cease their commotion and find themselves seated, class begins. Due to arriving late and effectively missing most of the day, Keegan finds himself entirely unable to focus on the assignment given to him. He decides to put his time to a more productive use and began doodling various creations into his notebook. Halfway through the class, Suzu starts to stir from her sleep. Her half-hearted attempt to awaken only results in her turning her head from one side to the other. Keegan looks over to witness her struggle to open her eyes fully, only to see it end in vain; Suzu falling back asleep.

_Ooof. That's rough. I feel your pain, sister. Damn. I know what always gets me going. _He begins searching through his bag, pulling out an off-brand energy drink he purchased in the very early morning, setting it on the Suzu's desk.

He set his bag down and resumes doodling for the remainder of class, the duration passed by uneventful.

At the sound of the bell, signalling the end of classes. The students start to pile out of the room, Keegan hastily grabbing his belongings and heading out as well; he noticed that a tan, brown haired girl with one hand was sitting on the other side of Suzu and remained seated. _Huh. I didn't notice her before. Maybe a friend of Suzuki's? Probably waiting for her to wake up._

As he passes her, the tan girl looked up at him; giving a small wave with her good hand.

_That's heart wrenching. And sorta adorable. In a weird way, Fuck sakes. What's wrong with me. _Keegan returns the gesture before stepping out into the crowded hallway.

Stretching his arms with a yawn as he walks towards the stairs, a familiar voice stops him in his tracks.

"Yahallo! Shiro-senpai!"

_Wait, really? I wasn't serious! _

He turns to see the fang-toothed girl from earlier rushing up to him; and a certain trio past him "Yunno... I actually wasn't being serious when- ah to hell with it. And how'd you figure out my name? I don't recall mentioning it. Or getting yours for that matter."

_Bucket list #87 Become someone's senpai : Achieved! It's strange I honestly never really thought that one would happen, but fuck yeah._

She gives a quick nervous smile as she walks past him. "Oh it's not important. Come with me? I gotta see the nurse."

_I disagree. I think it's a tale worth telling at the least._

"I disagree but regardless, alright. Only because I need to go there too." Keegan responds as he follows the girl to the stairwell.

"Ok, yay!" She responds, skipping down the stairs to the lobby.

_That's obviously a threat to her safety but she seems in a much better mood than this morning. That's good, I'm glad. Was I forgetting something? Oh yeah, her name._

"So?"

"So?" She repeats, looking back at him with an odd glance.

"Your name, dummy." He says, partially sarcastic as he heads out the front door.

"Oh! Hikigaya! Komachi Hikigaya! Please stick to using Komachi though, Senpai." Komachi introduces herself with a gentle bow.

_I feel like there's a story behind that request but I won't push it. Komachi huh. The bow is a little much but ah well._

"Ah. I see, then it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Komachi-kun." Keegan replies, stopping to give a small bow of his own.

She finches before talking. "Yeah, ok. Formalities do not fit with you."

"You bowed first!" He responded in a slight embarrassed tone, continuing along the stone walkway once more.

"Because...! Well… uh… Oh! Because it's the proper way for aspiring ladies!" Komachi stammers out in an obvious attempt to cover her actual reasoning.

"Smoooooth."

"Shut up, we're here."

The pair stop outside a building that's not as big as the main building but still larger than some.

"So. They got a mini-hospital here? That's kinda unnerving to be honest." Keegan admits as he gives a once-over of the building.

"What makes you say that?" She questions with some concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure. I suppose the need for it? Like obviously a place like this is gonna have a medical staff of some sort. I just wasn't expecting them to have such a… prominent presence. It feels almost like a reminder. Ah. Whatever, pay no mind to me. I'm rambling." He explains, entering the unnerving building; Komachi trailing.

"I don't mind. I.. umm… I feel the same way… but hey the sooner we're done, the sooner we can leave."

"True enough." Keegan agrees, meandering down the corridor in search of the nurse's office. Coming across an occupied room, he noticed the plaque on the wall had a name plate and 'Head Nurse' inscribed on it.

The pair approach the waiting bench as Komachi looked over to see the door remained slightly ajar.

They take a seat on the bench before quickly picking up a voice from inside.

"_-THAT Nakai. I was just reading your file in the morning. Some kind of chronic arrhythmia and related congenital heart muscle deficiency, right?_" A male voice speaks, presumably the nurse.

A nervous Komachi turns to whisper to Keegan. "Should we be listening to this? I feel like we're treading unknown waters."

"Good analogy and no, we shouldn't be listening to this. Wanna go for a walk?" He proposes a way to avoid their unintentional eavesdropping.

She smiles brightly before jumping out of her seat, pulling Keegan by his arm as she does.

"Sure! Let's go, Senpai!" Komachi responds, leading the way towards the exit.


	5. Act 1: Chapter 4: Old Habits

_Getting into the rhythm of school feels strange; it's as if my brain remembers how this is done, but my body doesn't. _Towards the end of the class, Hisao started yawning and counting the minutes left._ I shouldn't be this tired on my first day of school. Maybe it's a long time spent in the hospital that made me like this. I'm even feeling physically weak and lifeless._ Before long, the final bell rings. _School is finally over for the day. _He thinks before noticing Shiro hastily making his exit. _I wonder what he said to Shizune, must've irked her a bit._

Beside Hisao, Misha and Shizune are having a short conversation. After a bit of deliberation, Misha turns to him.

"..."

"Unfortunately we can't stay and show you around today, Hicchan. We've got to hurry already, since there is a lot of work for us to do." Misha explains; Shizune standing up from her seat.

"…"

Misha following Shizune's lead. "You'll find your way around here, I'm sure of it."

"Ah, wait! The teacher said I'd have to see the nurse. Where do I have to go?"

"Is that so? We can at least show you that much~! Come on, the nurses have their own building, so we have to go outside."

Hisao complies, following them and joining the flow of students making their way down the stairwell and outside; with the girls pointing out other senior classrooms in the same hallway as theirs. A disembodied silvery feminine voice stands out from the crowd.

"_Yahallo! Shiro-senpai!" _

Hisao looks in the direction but can't locate the source; noticing he started to fall behind - he speed walks to catch up to the girls before they reach the lobby.

When they get outside, the girls make their way to the smaller building near the school. _It's built in the same style, so it looks like it's actually looks similar to the main building_. _It's not that much smaller, oddly enough. _

"…"

"This is the auxiliary building here. There's a lot of official and important stuff inside, like the Yamaku Foundation office and all the nurses' offices. They even have a swimming pool!" Misha explains, happily showing off the official and important building.

"How is that official?"

"..." Shizune signs, rolling her eyes afterwards.

"Don't be silly, Hicchan! It's for physical therapy of course. Anyway, all the nursing staff facilities are in there too. The head nurse's office is on the first floor. You'll be fine from here, right~? We'll be going, then! See you tomorrow!" Misha replies with a wave; the pair making their exit.

Hisao gives his own wave back. "Yeah, thanks. Bye."

_A whole building for stuff that has nothing to do with the actual education? I guess it's necessary for a place like this. I walk in, hoping that this really will be only a quick visit like the teacher said. _On a white door on the left is a green cross with the text 'Head Nurse' and a nameplate_._ A voice from the inside responds to his knock almost immediately, but he can't quite make it out. _It sounded a bit like an invitation to open the door _Hisao contemplates to himself, so he invited himself further in.

The room is not large and it smells strange. A friendly-looking man turns around on his office chair to face Hisao as he enters. The man's desk is neat and tidy, but the bin under the table is overflowing with used medical utensils and there are at least a dozen coffee-cup rings lingering on the desk."

"Hello there. What can I do for you today?"

_He is young-looking and sort of rugged, but the dimples in his cheeks wash that impression away when he smiles._

"Erm, are you the nurse?"

_He smiles like a person who has heard the very same question hundreds of times. _

"Why yes, I am. It says so on the door, no? You can call me by my name or just 'the nurse' like everyone else." The man answers, extending his hand to the boy.

_Of course. _Hisao shakes off my confusion, realizing he should grab his extended hand, returns the gesture. _This handshake is rather firm and friendly._

"Right... err, I'm a new student and my homeroom teacher told me to come and meet you. My name is Hisao Nakai." He explains.

Nurse's eyes light up with revelation and he snaps his fingers.

"Oh you're THAT Nakai. I was just reading your file in the morning. Some kind of chronic arrhythmia and related congenital heart muscle deficiency, right?" The head nurse recalled, gesturing for Hisao to sit down in the vacant armchair in front of his desk.

"Eh, yes."

"Good. Well, you've probably been briefed about the school enough, so I'll just go over this quickly. We have all kinds of facilities available, mostly physical therapy and such. There's always someone from my staff around, even at night, so never hesitate to call us if there is a problem." Nurse explains.

_The famous twenty-four-hour nursing staff._

"Wow, this is like a hospital." Hisao comments, a bit put off.

"Well, not exactly. For instance, we don't do brain surgery here." The friendly-looking man jests.

_His joke feels so out of place that I'm left thinking why he even said it._

"Yeah... just that it's really weird to have so many medical people at a school."

"You'll get used to it."

_I'm not so sure of that myself but I'm not going to let the nurse know it._

"Now, let me just find your file again..."

While he searches for something from his computer and shuffles stacks of papers around, Hisao lets his gaze wander around the room. _It's the epitome of generic, I'd like to say. Beige walls and ceiling, dark gray laminate flooring, and all the equipment you'd expect from a school nurse's office. Even the ridiculous educational posters are hanging on all four walls, reminding me to eat properly - three times a day and from all the food groups._

Smiling, the nurse draws a thick file from a stack of similarly thick files and opens it. "So, you already have medication for the arrhythmia, just remember to take your pills every morning and evening or it won't be much help. Apart from that... do you do any sports? Rash stuff like... I don't know, boxing?"

He grins to his own joke but Hisao doesn't.

"Eh, well. I played soccer occasionally with some classmates."

"All right, I'm afraid I'm going to have to recommend you refrain from doing that. At least, for the time being."

"Oh."

His lack of reaction makes Nurse raise an eyebrow. _Really, I'm not too bothered by him forbidding me to kick a ball around. I guess I never did it out of burning passion for the sport. Just to have something to do._

"Any kind of concussion might be very dangerous to your heart and risking another attack is not a good idea. Was the previous one caused by a sudden concussion to the chest area? There is no mention of the cause in your papers."

"Err... not exactly."

Hisao sidestepped the question acceptably, causing Nurse to glance at him over his papers, with a more serious expression on his face.  
"Still, you need to keep your body healthy so some exercise would do you good. We have physical therapy and such available as I said, but I don't think you really need such heavy measures. Just get some light exercise regularly. Brisk walks or even light jogging, jumping rope, that sort of thing. Swimming, maybe? There's a pool here."

"So I was told."

"You were? Very good. At any rate, and I'm sure you've been told this before, you just need to take care not to overexert yourself."

He wags his finger to emphasize the point.

_No need really, I've heard this a thousand times already._

"Absolutely no unnecessary risks. Take care of yourself."

"Okay."

He goes over the heart-troubled boy's papers one more time and sets them on the desk, obviously content.

"Good. That's it, then. Come meet me if you ever need something."

Hisao is ushered out before even realizing it.

_A quick visit, indeed. _He thought to himself as he made his way to the exit of the building. Just before he reached the doors, they swung open; revealing the tall, one-eyed student from earlier and a much shorter girl accompanying him.

Passing by each other, the two boys exchange eye-contact and a quick greeting.

"Yo."

"Hey."

* * *

Komachi looked over at Keegan as they headed back for the nurse's office.

"Who was that, Senpai?"

"Oh, just a guy in my class. Another new transfer, I'm pretty sure." He explains, glancing back at the front door.

"Really? Three transfers on one day? Isn't that kinda weird?"

"Sure, but it's also weird to have what appears to be a friggen 24/7 hospital staff. I guess it's just one of those places, Komachi."

The petite girl stops to pout and stare.

Keegan looks back at her. "What? Don't make that face, it's not that bad."

She groans in response, shoving her way past him. "Not what I was getting at, dummy."

_What? What's the issu… NAH. She wouldn't actually be upset about… would she?_

"Oh. So what were you getting at, Komachi-_kun_?" He replies.

She pauses for a second, Kegan noticing a small warming smile as she looks away from him. "Nothing."

_She totally fucking was and it's adorable. _He can't help but smirk at the sight.

As they finally make their way to head nurse's office, Keegan plops onto the waiting bench yet again. Komachi gives him a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting. Oh. And letting you go first, just make sure the door is actually shut this time - I'd rather avoid being a creep and eavesdropping." He explains.

"Oh…" She replies, looking saddened by his response.

_Eh? Should I be concerned? I'm concerned. _

"What? Don't tell me you actually want someone to eavesdrop!"

Her reaction confirms she in fact, does not; going wide-eyed and blushing slightly. "No! Obviously not! Idiot!"

Looking away, she speaks in a quieter voice than her normal one. "Um.. I was actually wondering. If you'd… come inside?"

_Phrasing! Good lord, phrasing! _Ignoring his own immature thoughts, he gives her a cautious look before talking. "Not that I have a problem with it, but why?"

She starts wringing her hands together nervously, looking back at her senpai.

"That last time… I was in the hospital…" _She wasn't alone, but she is now. Got it. That's all I need._ He cuts her off by raising his hand.

"Ah, no need to go further. I understand." Keegan states, lifting himself off the bench.

"After you, Komachi-kun." He says while bowing and gesturing her towards the door.

She gives a wide grin that prominently showcases her fang-like tooth in return as she knocks on the door.

A voice responded from the other side of it.

"_Come in!"_

The pair do so, entering the generic office; lined with medical equipment and health-safety posters. They are greeted by a friendly-looking man in a lab coat sitting at a relatively clean desk.

"Well, Hello there!"

"Yo. Our teachers told us to come by for a check-up or something." Keegan explains their presence.

"Ahh! I see. So you two must be the other transfers. Shiro and Hikigaya, I presume?"

"You presume correctly."

The nurse looks back and forth between the two. "Well. I'm the head nurse, you can just call me 'Nurse' or my name. So? Who would like to go first?"

"C-can I?" Komachi speaks up, albeit just barely.

Keegan glances at her. "Go for it."

Nurse stands up.

"Very well then, Shiro-san, would you please wai-" He speaks before being interrupted by the fang-toothed girl.

"Um! Actually, if he… could s-stay with me… I'd be more… comfortable." Komachi explains.

_I feel something tugging at my heart strings and I'm reallllllllly not digging it. _

Nurse raises his eyebrows for a second, a curious look on his face, before turning back into his grin.

"Well. If it's not a problem for you…" He says, directing the statement at Keegan.

Keegan waves dismissively. "It's not. I'm…."

A realization sets in for the one-eyed young man, one he is troubled by. _I'm much more comfortable when she's around too. Almost more than that. Why does the thought of that bother me? I haven't even known her a full day. Maybe that's it? The thought that someone could have an influence on me like that is unnerving. Ahh. Yes. That's gotta be it._

The two pairs of stares he received, reminds Keegan that he trailed off in the middle of his sentence.

Clearing his throat, he speaks up. "Uhh. Yeah it's no problem for me."

The nurse nods, turning to his desk to rummage through papers and folders as Komachi gives Keegan a concerned look. He gave a small smile in an attempt to reassure her, with mild success.

"Ahh! Ok, here we are. Hikigaya, Komachi. I see here, it's a mild case of relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis. RRMS for short. I'm sure you've already been through the explanation process numerous times so I'll keep it brief. It says here you're already been prescribed to receive your DMTs. As you know, the side effects vary for each one." Nurse explains.

"DMTs?" Keegan questions, his concern growing.

"Disease-modifying therapies. My medication basically." Komachi answers him in an uneasy voice, feeding the student's concern.

_I don't like this feeling. Or rather. I'm not used to it. Maybe learning more about her disease will placate me or something. I should try to find the library at some point. _

"Indeed. Since your case is mild, your previous doctor only prescribed two DMTs. I'm fine with that as long as your condition doesn't worsen. Still, we'll do periodic MRI scans to see how you're faring and check-ups to make sure that you're staying in fair health. Just remember your daily and bi-weekly medicine."

"Right."

The nurse scratches his chin. "I'm sure he has gone over this as well, but better safe than sorry. A well-balanced diet and regular exercise will help you mitigate some symptoms. Unless your RRMS affects you too aversely, I recommend getting as much exercise as your body will allow."

"Okay."

He does a quick double-take of the folder in hands before smiling and setting it down, appearing satisfied. "Alright then, keep that mind and that'll do it for you."

Nurse turns to Keegan, a surprising look of confusion on his face. "Now you on the other hand, are a bit of an enigma."

Komachi's face switches to resemble the Nurse's as she hears the statement; he holds up an irregularly thin folder, compared to the others.

"I received the raw essentials. This includes your incident as well, for the record." Nurse flips through the few pages that are there.

"Noted. Is that not normal?"

"No, not usually, I understand you suffered a heart attack while _already _at the hospital?"_ Yeah, the one time in my life I was in the right place at the right time. _

"Yeah. What timing." Keegan answers apathetically.

"Heart attack?" Komachi chimes in, visibly concerned.

He can only give her a small nod in response.

"Indeed. What concerns me even more, is the type of heart attack it was. You know STEMI can _only _occur with complete blockage of a heart artery? Complete. Blockage. For someone your age? A fit, healthy teenager?" His questions seemingly turn into something else.

_I get the feeling I know where he's going with this. _"Strange, huh."

Nurse gives a sigh before rubbing his eyes. "Shiro-san. We can't help you to the best of our abilities unless you work with us."

"I don't know what you want to hear."

"Are you still smoking?"

"No."

His answer was instantaneous. Komachi could only look at him with a glare. He could read the look easy enough.

'_You're lying'_

Nurse takes a moment, letting another sigh go. "Then this shouldn't take long. Aside from… that - my instructions aren't anything you haven't heard before either, take your medicine daily and painkillers accordingly. Make sure you eat healthy as you can, exercise. Reduce the risk factors as much as possible. It's important to avoid high blood cholesterol and high triglycerides. Avoid causing any undue stress to yourself."

"A-firm." Keegan mumbles.

"Huh?" Nurse looks at him, slightly confused,

"Got it."

"And about your eye or lack thereof, any unusual swelling; external bleeding; motor control issues, etc. ?"

"Nah. Well. Aside from the bouts of dizziness and still trying to adjust to having one eye." Keegan answers honestly.

"Dizziness, eh? That might be expected. Replace your bandages daily, and be sure to come here if you're out. An infection to your prosthetic… wouldn't be pretty." Nurse instructs.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." He replies, shuddering at the reminder of certain related traumatizing YouTube videos.

Nurse puts down the folder in his hands before turning back to the pair. "Anyways, that should about cover it. A hospital staff member is always working so we're available whenever you might need us."

"We'll keep that in mind, thanks." Keegan nods at the medical professional, exiting the room with Komachi following silently.

As they walk through the corridor, the dark-haired girl spoke up."Why'd you lie to him?"

"Reflex." He responded.

"What?" She asks, slightly confused.

"It was on a reflex. I didn't want to admit it. I'm ashamed about it, I guess." Keegan admits to the frowing girl, exiting the building into the midday sunlight.

She pauses in her tracks, before jogging back up to him. "Phone."

"What?" He asks, the confused one this time.

"Give me your phone." Komachi demands, stopping him and holding her hand out.

Still confused, Keegan slowly pulls his phone before quickly having snatched out of his hands.

"He-!" He's silenced by her flicking his forehead as she punches in keys on Keegan's phone with her other hand.

"Rude."

Komachi shoves his phone back into his hand; turning away to make for the female dorms, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Keegan . Upon inspection, he notices a new contact has been added - labeled 'The Best Kouhai Ever!', he lets out a chuckle which turns into laughter as he receives a message from the newly-acquired number.

_Sender: The Best Kouhai Ever!_

[Since ur gonna lie to the school help :( Komachi will just have to help instead :D dummyy] 6:46p.m


	6. Act 1: Chapter 5: SSDD

Satisfied with his new contact and the overall state of the day, Keegan decides to head for his own dorm, proceeding towards the red-bricked building that is the male dorms. As he heads back over to the dorm, a nicotine craving starts to set in - an invasive feeling that easily overwhelms him._ Jesus, I have no willpower._

Conceding to his own body's demands, Keegan unwillingly finds himself moving to the front gates. His forced trip is cut short when he notices the plain-looking boy from earlier, who is currently doing nothing but watching the clusters of students flowing from the main building with a still expression on his face. _I can't tell if that's a look of judgement or he is just lost. It could be both. _Keegan thinks to himself, his feet unconsciously moving towards the lonesome figure.

* * *

Hisao ends up standing in front of the main building after his hasty visit with Nurse. It's the first real look Hisao gets at the other students, and so he finds himself watching people coming out of the school, going towards the gate or the dorms. Everyone appears to know where they are going. _I still keep thinking that most of them don't look too special for being students at a special school. Then again, neither do I. Does that make me one of them? One of us_?

The sudden sound of a gruff voice behind him startles Hisao; with a quickened heart rate, he quickly turns to reveal the source to be the rather tall student with dead-looking eye he previously encountered.

"Yo."

Letting out a breath of relief, Hisao collects himself and speaks. "Hey, you're Shiro, right?"

Shiro looks over at the direction Hisao was previously looking towards before turning back to face him. "Yeah, that's me. You got me at a disadvantage here." _Did he notice my idle watching?_

"Oh right, I'm Nakai. Hisao Nakai."

Surprising the heart-troubled boy, Shiro extends his hand to him. _So he is capable of being friendly. _He returns the gesture, giving a loose handshake.

"So what's up? You're standing around like a lost dog." Shiro comments.

_Indeed, he did notice. Just as well, I wasn't exactly being subtle about it._

"Ah, just lost in thought."

"Hm. Word to the wise, try look like your doing something if you're gonna be 'lost in thought'. Might help ya look less creepy."

"Oh gee, thanks. I'll be sure to remember those _wise_ words from such a friendly guy." Hisao mutters a sarcastic reply.

Shiro smirks before responding. "Heh. You referring to before? I try not to get along with obnoxious people. Or people in general. It's actually a well-developed skill of mine."

"What about that girl you were with?"

"An exception. I'm sure once she sees my anti-social side, it'll scare her off - anyways, I gotta do something. Later on, Nakai." Shiro replies in a rushed tone, taking off towards the front gates; giving a quick wave behind him as he goes.

He's gone within the crowd before Hisao can get out a sentence. _Huh. That was brief. I should go somewhere too, to prevent me from getting lost. It's around dinnertime, but I feel tired instead of hungry._

The weariness in Hisao only grows as he trudges towards the dorms, set a little way apart from the main building complex. There is a garden of sorts between the school and the dorms; shrubbery, flowers and that overbearing smell of fresh cut grass that fills the atmosphere. _It dawns on my tired mind that the smell feels novel because I haven't been outside at all for so long._

The dorm building is big and made of red brick. _Like the others, it feels way too pompous for what it is_. So he pushed forward, going inside. It takes more time than necessary to fish out the key he was given from his pocket.

"Room one-one-nine..." He mumbles, reading the inscription on the key.

_Despite the ornate exterior, the inside of the dorm is fairly new, functional, and boring._ Similar to the main building, the halls and doors are wide to accommodate wheelchairs. The same goes for the elevators at the ends of the hallways. Hisao pokes his head around the corner of the common room door. Inside a few students are watching the television. One nods and gives a quick 'hello' before turning back to the TV. _Geez, seems that only the girls around here are sociable. I suppose that's fine with me._ He climbs the stairs to the upper floor.

Up there, small corridors branch off from the main hallway. Each of the minor halls comes equipped with a toilet and shower, as well as four rooms. About halfway down the hall, Hisao spies the room 119. The name plates on the rooms adjacent to mine are blank. _I guess there are just two of us here_. Light shines from below the door of room 117, so he decides to knock lightly.

"Hello, is anyone home?"

From inside, a few movements are heard, then the clicking of an unnecessary amount of locks. After a moment the door squeaks open. A bespectacled boy is standing in the doorway.

He is looking at Hisao very intently through his extremely thick eyeglasses. "Who is it?"

_Blind? No, at least not completely, why would he have eyeglasses if he was?_ He leans closer to me until their noses are almost touching. He stinks of garlic and something else Hisao is unable to distinguish.

"Hisao Nakai... I'm moving into the next room. I thought I should introduce my..."

His face suddenly brightens in realization, and he stands back upright, thrusting his hand out in a smiling greeting, almost straight to into Hisao's diaphragm.

"Oh, 'sup dude? The name's Kenji."

"Ah, hi."

He takes Kenji's sweaty hand and shakes it, still a little rattled by the sudden change of attitude and vehement welcome.

"There were some suspicious-looking people going in and out of your room earlier."

"It was probably my parents."

"Your parents? You sure? 'Cause they could've been some other people, too. You can't judge a book by its cover."

His out-of-place proverb is left hanging between them awkwardly as Hisao thinks of some way to respond.

"I'd say the chances are high enough."

He shudders and makes some exaggerated hand gestures. "You're a brave man, Hisao. Me, I don't think I could trust the chances. The only one I trust is myself."

"Does that mean I shouldn't get to know you, either?"

He thinks about this for a while.

"A wise decision. Damn, you are smarter than you look. Probably. What do you look like? I hope not smart."

He squints his eyes and leans closer again, but stops at the sound of a now familiar voice.

"I'm guessing the concept of personal space is an foreign thing to you, eh?"

They both turned to see Shiro at the doorway to the main hallway. _What timing._

Kenji steps back to speak. "Who are you?"

Shiro mumbles something under his breath about garlic then walks past the boys.

"Shiro. I'm in room one-one-eight." He introduces himself oddly to Kenji, approaching the said room.

"Have we met?" Kenji asks suspiciously.

"Nope.." Shiro answers with a certain degree of haste, taking out his key and unlocking the door to his room - making his exit as quickly as he entered.

"Whatever, doesn't matter."

With that, Kenji turns, fumbles around for a moment in search of the door handle and shuts the door behind him.

Hisao slides his key into the lock of the door marked 119 and entering the room. Bleak beige walls, white linen, a desk made of some type of light wood. _Ugly curtains. It's no one's room; impersonal, like my hospital room was._ His bags are sitting at the foot of the bed, looking a lot emptier than they did this morning. The closet is sitting open, stocked with his clothes. There are a number of school uniforms hanging there as well. A note is pinned to the sleeve of one of the shirts.

'_Hi Hicchan. We've unpacked your things and made your bed. They said that if these don't fit then you should go to the office tomorrow. If you have any problems, you can always call us._

_Love, Mom and Dad'_

_Well, at least I don't have to worry about unpacking. I kind of hoped I would have, then there would be something to do. It's still too early._ He puts the note down on the desktop and lays down on the bed, feeling drained. _Lying there makes me want to read something, but I have nothing with me. I wonder if the hospital conditioned me for wanting to read whenever I have nothing to do. The restless urge just keeps growing. Maybe it's stress or something. I was pretty nervous about it before coming and for the entire day today too. I still am, I think. Damn, I have to distract myself somehow, so I won't be this unnatural all the time. Tomorrow, I'll go borrow some books from the library. Yeah, I'll do that. But for now..._

The bottles of medications neatly arranged on his night table catch Hisao's eye. Picking up one and shaking it just to hear the contents rattle inside, and then he reads the glued-on pharmacy label.

'_Hisao Nakai'_

_'Two tablets daily to stay alive'_

_It doesn't really say that, but it could just as well. It's kinda twisted, having your life depend on chemicals like this. I resent it a little, but what choice do I have?_ With a sigh, He begins his new daily ritual of taking the right number of pills from each bottle, being careful to check the correct dosages.

Lying down again, feeling hollow and uncertain. After that he keeps staring at the blank, unfamiliar ceiling for a long time. It doesn't start looking any more familiar to him, not even after darkness falls and long shadows draw across his room like fingers. _The sheets feel slightly more comfortable, warm and nest-like against the chill that passes for room temperature here._ Soon the lighter shade of darkness that is the ceiling looks like every ceiling does at night, and it becomes the only thing he can recognize any more. The night beckons Hisao to sleep, and he feels the coldness of unfamiliarity and fear creeping up his spine once again. _I keep drifting further away from the world I knew._

* * *

Throughout the entire night, Keegan struggles to get a wink of sleep. Agitated and frustrated with himself, he pushes himself out of bed. Taking in the aura of the darkened room, he digs through the only other bag he owns, grabbing an irregular pill bottle that wasn't part of his prescription - opening it and downing a few of its contents.

_Cthulhu, bless me with sleep. Or Jesus Raptor. Fuck it, someone, anyone._

Keegan throws himself back onto his bed, grabbing his notebook off of his desk. He begins some freewriting to pass the time as he waits for the process of sleep to consume him. A half-hour into this and he is temporarily granted relief, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

_I shoot up from my bed, waking in a foreign environment. _

_Scanning the desolate surroundings - an old weathered room, the crackle of thunder in the distance. The musky smell of rotten wood and stale air fills my nostrils. _

_What is this? _

_Feelings of dread and regret begins to fill my head as fragmented recollections start playing in my mind like some broken record that was skipping. _

_Contorted sound of metal twisting; an empty playground; the lonely sight of a convenience store in the night; a fake home; a friendly face on a swinging body. Stop. _

_This place... is very, very wrong. I don't want to be here. Let me leave. _

_Panic and unease set aside my other emotions I'm forced to my feet as if I handed someone control over my movements, stepping onto the broken floor. _

_I walked into the rundown hallway that only lead to one door. _

_The sense of dread returning in full with an overabundance of guilt. My feet begin inching towards it. My growing uneasiness reaches critical mass when I approach the door. _

_No. No. Nonononono. Please. I dont want… let me leave let me leave let me leave. My pleas do nothing as my hand reaches for the door handle. _

_STOP._

* * *

"STOP!" Keegan flips out of his bed in a panic - drenched in sweat as his heart races. The darkness around him beginning to be pierced by the early morning sunlight. Near hyperventilating, he rubbed his chest in an attempt to calm his nerves.

He looks out the window before checking the time on his phone.

'5:38AM'

"Goddamn it…" Muttering to himself as he lifts himself back onto his bed. _So much for blessing me with sleep! You assholes! _He scolds the fictitious deities in his mind.

He lays his head down, rechecking what he wrote the previous night. _Ideas that add up to a story about a pirate-alligator king taking over the southern hemisphere. What the fuck was I on about last night?_

Letting out a sigh, Keegan sets the notebook down on the desk and returns to laying there.

"I need a smoke.".


	7. Act 1: Chapter 6: Early Encounters

**A/N: Slowly but surely. It's coming along.**

**Also: Mac Miller - Good News**

* * *

Finding the early morning to be a perfect opportunity to wander the campus grounds without any others about, Keegan decides to take advantage of it. He decks himself out in his recently-given school uniform.

_At least the girl's uniforms don't have most of the entire thing in this friggen shade of green. This place is slowly making me reevaluate my opinion of my most treasured colour. Whatever, a little adjustment never hurt anybody. _He thinks to himself as he ditches the tie and dress shirt: opting for his dark green, zip-up hoodie instead. _Voila._ Comfortable with his new attire, the restless young man stepped outside into the cool morning sun.

Wandering the campus and taking in the sights of the campus, Keegan's tired mind still somewhat in disbelief. _My second day here. Yet the odd feeling of disconnection from the world still remained. Obviously it'd take more than a day to get accustomed to said feeling, but I was kinda hoping I'd have at least have an idea of where it stems from. I've only been to a place such as this once but it was definitely less… unique. I've never really understood the stigma surrounding people with disabilities. I gotta say I still remain pretty confused about it. Aren't the differences what makes us human? Oh shit, I'm at the front gate._

He stood outside the front gate, an unlit cigarette in his hand. _Wasn't I walki-_

Keegan's phone beeps, interrupting his new line of thought. Deftly reaching into his pocket and retrieving the device; seeing a familiar name as the sender.

_Sender: The Best Kouhai Ever!_

[You bettr not, staff round the corner!] 6:58a.m

Sliding the tube of tobacco into his pocket as he flicked his body around and started his way back into the campus. As he passed the gate, per warning, a staff member walked around the corner of the nearest building - patrolling the area. Crossing paths, the two nod to one another as they pass. _Now why would she go and help me out like that? Whatever the case, I guess thanks are in order._

Breathing a sigh of relief, Keegan pulls out his phone to respond to his kouhai.

_Recipient: The Best Kouhai Ever!_

[Appreciate the heads up, I owe you one.] 7:00a.m

A quick beep indicates a message soon afterwards.

_Sender: The Best Kouhai Ever!_

[:D Komachi will remember that!] 7:01a.m

After the brief exchange, Keegan decides to head for the main building to get an early breakfast. He pauses for a moment to think as he enters the building. _I don't know where the cafeteria is. Probably where all those students were headed to and coming from, yesterday afternoon. _He recalls the crowd from yesterday flowing downwards down past the lobby level.

A sudden drain of energy has him slinking down the stairs into the cafeteria, as he makes it without successfully tripping over his tired feet, Keegan takes a gander around the area. Noting the low amount of students, he concludes early morning breakfasts will be his new favourite time to eat. Keegan stumbles into the small line of students at the serving counter. Looking at the menu was odd for him. _This is something straight out of a hospital menu. No joke. _

A bit perplexed at the variety of meals he was glossing over, Keegan simply went with a breakfast sandwich, taking a seat at the furthest table situated near adjacent the window. Staring out the window mindlessly as Keegan unwrapped his cheaply produced sandwich, his senses alerted him to a presence approaching.

"He-," A soft voice speaks that is stifled by a long yawn. "hey, Shiro right? Sitting alone?"

Keegan turns his head sluggishly to see Suzu standing there with a lunch tray, her free hand currently trying wipe the evidence of the yawn out of her eyes. _Oh hey. It's the cute girl from yesterday. The sleepy spectator. Heh._

"Yo, and double yeah. I enjoy the company of blissful solitude as opposed to pink-haired airheads and most people. Keegan is fine, by the way."

She giggles lightly as she sets her tray down beside him. "Ah ok, I'm Suzu Suzuki. I'm o-okay with Suzu though. And you know, you shouldn't be so critical. Mikado isn't the one at fault."

_Wonder what that means._

"Eh, being critical is a key component of my set of skills. It also enhances my ability to cut through social bullsh- wait. Mikado?"

"Shiina Mikado? Misha." Suzu clarifies as she begins to dig into her food.

_Ahh. __Mi__kado __Sh__iin__a__. Mi-Sh-a. That's pretty clever surprisingly. Unless to her, it just sounds cool. Which can also be a viable reason I guess. Still though, I'm curious as to what Suzu means about Misha not being the one at fault. Is she that transparent or does my fellow early breakfast-goer know more than she lets on? I figure, at this point in time, it's a healthy mix of both. Still am curious about another thing…_

"So her and Hakamichi are apart of the student council?" He asks, beginning on his one breakfast item.

Suzu looks at him blankly. "They _are_ the student council."

"As in..?"

"The sole members of it. There were a few more members during my time here, but seems Hakamichi drove them off." She states, returning to her own breakfast.

"She seemed did seem like kind of a mother bear to Mikado. That have somethin-," Keegan attempts to suppress yawn but fails to do so. "something to do with it?"

A smirk begins to slowly form on the narcoleptic girl's face. "No, I think that's it's own whole other deal. Why, interested in our _illustrious _student council?"

_The plot thickens. I doubt this'll be relevant to me later on though. If they're the only two on the council, and after that shitty first impression; I should probably steer clear of them - I'd rather not start a feud with someone who holds any kind of official standing. She probably dislikes me quite enough already. That kinda feels like an achievement for some reason. _

"Nah. That sorta thing wouldn't suit someone who spends his days writing and ignoring the mess that is this world." He answers honestly, finishing his sandwich.

Her eyes brightens up at this response. "Writing, huh?"

He slowly nods his head.

"The literature club sounds like it'd suit you just fine, I'm apart of it."

_That actually does._

"Literature club? Huh. That doesn't sound half-bad. Do they have any openings?" He questions as he balls up the plastic wrapper that contained his sandwich.

"Ye-!... Sorta. Not yet." She says with a sigh, her smile dampening.

_My hopes and dreams! They're crushed! Of course something I'd actually be interested in is overcrowded. _

"Damn. Ah, just as well. Clubs aren't really my thing. Too many people, yunno?"

"...yeah, I get what you mean."

_She seems almost disappointed but her own suggestion was doomed to fail from the start! I wonder why she even pointed her own club in the first place if it was full. Selective memory? Just forgot? Something else? Hard to tell. I mean. She did say 'not yet'. _

"Indeed. But hey, lemme know when there is an opening, yeah? If I was to join a club - a literature one would probably be it."

Suzu's smile returns to full strength she replies. "Yeah, I'll be sure to. And thanks, for yesterday."

Keegan stands up, a confused look begins to take shape before flipping to one of remembrance. _Eh ...? ….Oh. The energy drink. Duh-doy. _"Ah, don't mention it. Looked like you needed it." He says, lining up a clean shot into the nearest trash bin.

"I really did. I appreciate that."

He feels the overwhelming sensation of a grin starting to creep up on him. _Damn it. Don't feel pleased with yourself over something so simple, ya tool. _

_Kobe!_ He launches the ball of bunched up plastic in a high arcing shot; only to have it expertly swatted back into his face by a sly girl.

_Gah- fu..oh shit. A wild Komachi appears!_

"Senpai! No littering!" Keegan's self-proclaimed helper scolds him.

Rubbing his face as he picks up the plastic wrapper-ball. "I'll have you know, that was a damn near perfect throw. One graced by the god of waste-bin basketball."

"Wow, I never knew narcissism peaks in the morning." The quippy kouhai comments.

"It's actually at its peak all the time, I just happen to never indulge it."

"Ugh." She says rolling her eyes with a feigned expression of dissatisfaction.

Suzu watches the scene unfold with intrigue.

"Oh. Komachi-kun, Suzu Suzuki - a classmate of mine."

"H-hi. Good to m-meet you, Suzuki-senpai!" Komachi bows gracefully.

_She really doesn't need to do that. Does meeting new people make her that nervous? Honestly struck me as a bit of a social butterfly once she started talking. I suppose she wouldn't have stuck around me the first day if that was the case._

"Right. Suzu, Komachi Hikigaya - my…," _Well. I can't say friend; don't have any of those. Acquaintance? Nah, that just sounds demeaning to her trust in me. Companion? Tsk. Nope, haven't spent that much time together. I've never been one for defining relationships. The act alone seems like an abstract and pointless thing. Who really knows how to define a relationship? Is it when those involved in said relationship agree to a definition? Or is it something that cannot be so tangibly explained? I feel the easier it is to define your relationship, the better the understanding is between those in the relationship. What the fuck was I on about? Oh. Komachi. Right I guess the diplomatic approach is the best option here. _"my fellow new transfer and a first-year."

Komachi gives Keegan a strange look, narrowing her eyes, a look he returns. _What? You coulda stepped in when I was pondering the intricacies of defining relationships. _

"Just Suzu is fine, and it's nice to meet you too, Komachi. You got yourself a decent senpai on day one?" She questions with a playful tone.

Komachi sheds off her nervousness quickly. "I don't think it's wise to encourage Senpai, his narcissism might reach new lows."

"I think you mean 'highs'." Keegan chimes in, getting a stuck-out tongue from his kouhai for his comment.

"You're right, it would probably only make it worse." Ignoring the one-eyed student. Suzu continues on.

"Completely and utterly."

They two giggle at the expense of Keegan, who can't help but smirk at the sight of Komachi getting along with his classmate.

_I think my assessment turned out to be true after all. She just needs an adjustment period, I suppose. I imagine most people who come here will need one of those at some point._

The girls continue to converse as Keegan slips away to dispose of his garbage properly, looking back at the previous sight - the two immersed in their conversation. A feeling of pride and satisfaction begins to swell within the loner as he exits the cafeteria, heading up the stairs towards lobby.

_She'll do just fine here. Either by will or by belief, I'll help. I think she deserves that much at the very least._


	8. Act 1: Chapter 7: Sonder

Keegan found himself wandering the corridors, exploring - observing the school in its early morning setting. He passed by a few pods of students here and there but for the most part, the building seemed mostly empty. Taking in the refreshing atmosphere of the low amount of students, a growing feeling of calmness starts to manifest.

This calmness is interrupted by coming across the foreboding presence of the student council. Misha's gaze finds Keegan's own before quickly averting her eyes, seemingly, in an effort to not acknowledge his presence. Shizune, on the other hand, carries on yesterday's act of glaring at him with murderous intent as they continue on towards the main stairwell.

_Oh good. And here I thought she forgot about me. It's a rather unusual feeling to have someone stare at me, in every sense of the word. Mikado seems to want to ignore our encounter, Hakamichi sure as shit doesn't. After talking with Suzu, I believe I'm starting to become curious about the relationship dynamic there. What did she mean 'Mikado isn't the one at fault'? Serious and kinda scary student council president and her airheaded translator is without a doubt the very surface of that dynamic but what else?_

His curious line of thought is stunted by a sudden ringing from his phone, expecting it to be his kouhai, Keegan grabs the device out of his pocket. Much to his surprise and a slight sense of guilt, it was not her but a name he hasn't seen in quite some time.

_Caller: _'_$$Betty$$_'

_Ah. Bethany. An older, level-headed girl that grew up in the same orphanage as me. I always did feel like a failure to her. Probably my previous longstanding garbage way of life and... everything that happened with...Marcus. Tripled that with the facts that I didn't 'find my goal and/or purpose', those most likely being the reason I feel like I could never get away from her feelings of disappointment. All that culminated with me ending up in a foreign count-…. Ah fuck! I forgot I never bothered to talk to her! Three hail marys! You're an asshole! Agh... you suck. Knowing her, she probably tried a few times at the very least. _

He quickly scrolled through his call log, confirming his assumption. Breathing in deeply before dealing with the loaded conversation, Keegan slowly brought the phone up to his ear and hit the 'answer' key as he stepped outside.

"Y-yo."

"Yo,?" An impatient tone asks from the other end. "I don't hear from you in months, no texts, emails or calls and the first thing I get is 'yo'!?"

_In my defense, I have no good defense. Let's do this._

"You expect that from someone like me? You coulda called or whatever-the-hell-you-said earlier too yunno. Come on, Bets." Keegan snarks.

"_I did. _Are you really getting snippy with me now_?_" Betty replies with an exasperated sigh at the end.

_Mission failed, we'll get `em next time._

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay?"

Ignoring his apology, she continues. "Where are you?"

_Shit. There it is. She really doesn't know. Or maybe she does but wants to hear it from me so she can lay into me personally. _

"At school?"

"Eh? This late? Where?"

_Oh yeah. It's gotta be evening back there._

"Yeah. A place called Yamaku."

A brief silence before she replies. "...where?"

"Uhh.. Japan?" He says with some hesitant as he holds the phone further away from his ear in lieu of the incoming assault on his eardrums.

"WHAT?! THAT GARBAGE WAS TRUE?!" She yells at him, the loudness from his phone catches a few glances from some passing on-lookers, including a messy-haired student.

"Deep breaths. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale." He replies, pressing the device back against his ear - he catches the sound of a dry laugh.

"Hahaha…. you're such an asshole." She says, a hint of sadness in her insult.

_I know. _

"I'm sorry. I should've told you, but everything has been pretty wild these past months. Now I feel as if I'm finally getting my shit back on track." He replies with the truth.

Keegan detects some light sniffling on the other end before hearing her speak again. "At l-least all that time you spent studying Japanese wasn't a waste. S-so… You're actually going to school? You're okay? I heard from that Sanders chick that.. you were in rough shape." _Ah. Her caring nature has always been something I marveled. Even to someone such as myself. She cares._

"Yeah. I'm great, missing an eye _and_ discovered I have a heart disease. Now I'm at a school for the...disabled."

"Keegan…" She says softly.

He lets a sigh escape his lungs before taking a moment to speak. "Sorry. Still adjusting."

"Wait, back up a second… heart disease? Pleasssse don't tell me it's from your dumb friggen habits." _What, does she want me to lie to her?_

"Ok. It's not from my dumb friggen habits."

"But that's a lie." She speaks, a coldness accompanies her voice.

_Well she set me up for that one. What if it was a genetic thing?_

"How'd you figure that? It could've been a genetic thing."

"1. You never obey people when they tell you to do something. 2. I've known you and your terrible habits for years, it's not hard to connect the dots. 3. Lying is second-nature to you. The black lies you tell yourself and the white lies you tell everyone else." She explains.

_That is scary. I feel dumb for trying to keep her at arm's length during our younger years. I lie when I need to, and I sure as hell don't lie to myself. _"Eh. 2 out of 3 isn't so bad." He comments with some disinterest.

"Whatever. Just… promise me something."

"Hmm?"

"You'll change."

Upon hearing those words, a flash of irritation courses through Keegan. _I told myself I would. That doesn't mean I'd be able to commit myself to it. Not now. _"I'm trying," He speaks through gritted teeth. "it'd be unfair to promise anything. Uhhh. Listen, I gotta go."

"But… okay. Can you call me? Or message? Or something? Please? I hate not knowing what's happening with you."

_It happened quite often though. Damn. I figured she'd get around to this__ point as well._

"I think... it's best if I don't."

"W-wha-t-t.. w-why not?" The sound of desperation in her voice causes Keegan to grimace.

_Because someone as good-hearted as you doesn't deserve to have to put up with me. You're too kind. Your life is moving forward and it shouldn't be hindered in the slightest by some failure of a person. _

"You're in college. Your efforts are better off focusing on that."

"... then I'll do it for you. You're not getting rid of me just because of your shitty self-esteem." She says, this time full of conviction.

_Okay… that backfired. She saw right through that. Whatever, lame-ass excuse anyways. And it warms the soul she's still the same. stubborn and clever. _"You haven't changed."

"Change is good when it's changing a bad thing. Evidently, I don't need to." Betty says with a playful tone.

_I can almost hear the grin forming on her face. _"Oh my god, narcissism does peak in the morning..." He mutters aloud.

"_What was that?_"

"Nothing! I'll text you. I guess. Later on."

"I know you're bullshitting so _I'll_ text you. Later on."

As abruptly as the call came, it went just the same. Keegan carries a slight smirk on his features as he puts his phone away and heads inside. As he enters the lobby a bored voice from beside the door speaks out.

"So sign language and English, huh? I didn't think you were the type to be versed in multiple languages."

He turns around to see Hisao, equipped in the school uniform minus the blazer, leaning against the wall adjacent the door - a novel in his hands.

_Really? He sounds like a condescending asshole when he says it like that. He even looks the part! _

"I didn't think you were the type to categorize people into types but hey, everyday is a learning experience." He retorts the remark.

Hisao throws his book into his bag, standing upright. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I found it impressive, is all."

_Well now I feel like a judgmental asshole._

Keegan clears his throat before talking. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks, I guess. But uh… you waited in here just to comment on that?"

"Not really. I have a favor to ask."

Shaking his head immediately, Keegan declines. "No can do."

"But… I didn't even ask?" Hisao responds, a bit stunned from the sudden denial.

"Doesn't matter. I don't do favors, man."

"Come on, at least hear me out. I could really use the help."

_Fuck._

"With wh-"

"Senpai!"

_Double fuck._

The pair turn to see a pouting Komachi and a tired-looking Suzu approaching them, with the former speaking.

"Senpai! It's rude to ditch your friends like that."

"I have friends,?" He looks back at Hisao. "alert the press! 'Young man acquires friendship without his knowledge.'

"That's a funny way of saying you're bad at making friends." Suzu chimes in with an annoyed expression.

_Is she actually mad I took off? Well. I guess that was kinda rude. Still though, we're not actually friends. I don't get why she'd be irritated. _

"I cannot refute that claim. I'm not one for the burdensome and meandering thing of what y'all would call 'friends'."

The other three stared blankly at him and his off-putting explanation for a few moments before Hisao started speaking up.

"That has to be the most depressing thing I heard all day."

Keegan chuckles as he pats the fellow young man's shoulder. "Don't say that, the day just started. I'm sure I'll say something faaar more depressing at some point."

"You almost sound proud of that." Komachi speaks up.

"Almost? Damn. I didn't say it with enough enthusiasm... Anyways. Have you two met this guy yet?" He says as he points his thumb at Hisao.

"Sort've." Suzu answers after yawning.

"Nope!" Komachi fervently shakes her head.

"Ladies, Hisao Nakai - transfer student. As Suzu knows, he's apart of our class. Nakai, Suzu Suzuki. A sleep extraordinaire."

"Extra-ordi-nare?" Komachi stammers out with a quizzical look on her face.

_Not the brightest, eh?_

"Outstanding or remarkable in a particular capacity." Hisao defines the word for the confused girl.

Suzu looks away - a tint of pink in her cheeks and a slight nervousness in her voice. "N-nice to actually meet you, Nakai."

Hisao shakes his head with a soft smile. "I'm fine with Hisao, and likewise, Suzuki."

"O-ok. Then same here, d-don't have to be so formal." Suzu responds.

"You should tell that to this guy, all he goes by is surnames." Hisao nods towards Keegan.

The pair of girls look at each other then back at Keegan; who only shrugged in response. _Yeah, yeah. Don't read too much into it._

"Only the people I keep at arm's length. Which is almost everyone."

"_Almost_." Komachi reiterates proudly, a toothy grin taking shape.

"Hush you. Speaking of you. Nakai, Komachi Hikigaya. I have nothing positive to add," He teases, earning him a quick poke in the side "-ackk!"

Hisao looks on with a raised eyebrow. "Good to meet you as well, Komachi."

She gave a small bow as she responds. "Yes. Y-ou too, Nakai-senpai."

As Hisao tries to disperse the formalities Komachi was imposing, Keegan ponders the adjustment of the young lady. _Is she going to bow for everyone she meets? It's cute but I don't really see the point in it. I guess she's just polite like that. She seems less nervous than earlier. The more acclimated she gets to the people, the more open and friendly she is. I wonder if that's how she was before being sent here. I doubt most who come here do so by choice. I do remember being told before leaving Canada, that this place accepts perfectly healthy students as well. Seems like an odd thing though, why bother attending a school for the disabled if you're not actually disabled. Reduced tuition fees maybe? Or wait, wouldn't it cost more for normal students? Haaa. Like I'd know what normal is. That word had barely any meaning to me before and it's doubly so now. The defin-_

"Senpai!" Komachi's voice brings Keegan awareness back, noticing it's just the two of them now. _What the… Did I really space out that hard? Weird.. _

"Huh? Oh, what's up?" He answers, mildly confused.

"Class? Duh. What's up with you? You ok?" She asks, the concern evident on her face.

_Just thinking about you is all. That feels like a really weird statement, even in my head._

"...Y-yeah. My bad, zoned out there. Should get a move on" He responds as he heads towards the main stairwell.

Komachi follows until they're at the base of the stairs. "You sure you're ok, Senpai?"

"Of course. Just get lost in thoughts sometimes. You should get to class though, Komachi-kun." Keegan replies, giving a reassuring smirk as he starts ascending the stairs.

"Oooookay. If you say so. But hey!"

"What?" He stops to look behind him.

"Wanna have lunch together?" She asks with a smirk of her own.

"Like I could say no to my kouhai. Gotta warn you though, food here ain't all that great."

"Ughhh. I know right? It's like, food straight from the hospital,"

_That's exactly what I thought! _

"that's alright for today, though. With a little shopping, I can make us bentos!"

"Us?"

"Like I'd forget about my senpai. Teehee." She giggles; tapping her clenched fist against her forehead, shutting one eye and sticking her tongue out - effectively striking a pose before taking off down the corridor, leaving a dumbfounded Keegan in place.

_Am I in a fucking anime?_

Shaking his head, the raven-haired student proceeded to continue his way to class. Entering a few minutes before the bell, Keegan quickly heads to his seat beside the already blissfully asleep Suzu - ignoring the hostile presence behind him.

* * *

**A/N: More backstory and relationship building. Quality over quantity. **

**Writing Track: Potsu - For what**


	9. Act 1: Chapter 8: Two Sides-

**A/N: Just a heads up. My schedule is irregular as hell, I'm aiming for a chapter weekly.**

**Shootdamnit: Will do and I appreciate the words of encouragement, my guy. Glad you're interested. **

**On that note: S/O to my 6 followers of the story, I'm pleased to have y'all along for the journey.**

* * *

_Human nature is a pretty unfortunate thing to witness. The ebbing that is emotions, is something that we all carry with us - emotions could define you; your actions; your reason for being you; how the world affects you. Such a wide range of a selection to experience, and yet despite that, most of what humanity experiences is restricted by set limitations; either by their own doing or otherwise. Dreary moods, disingenuous people and hate permeate the world we live in today. Youth especially. Conforming to their peers ideals just in a vain attempt to establish some form of long lasting relationships with one another or to make them feel more superior to whatever poor schmuck(s) that has the unfortunate job of getting the shit end of the stick._

_It's depressing all around - seeing it happen time and time again. I feel uniquely humble to witness this fact transcend different cultures without much difference to the fact itself._

_Emotions are a helluva thing._

_They can make you do some pretty odd stuff without even realizing it in the moment. _

_That being said._

_Why is this random asshole mad dogging me? Since the start of class this motherfucker keeps looking at me like I shat in his mother's breakfast then proceeded to piss in his. _

_Eck._ Keegan shuddered at his derailed train of thought before glancing over his shoulder once more, past Suzu's lowered head; noting a slender-looking boy in the second row with ruffled brown hair and round-rimmed glasses was indeed still attempting to glare menacingly at him.

_I don't recognize him from yesterday. Must've not been in class at the time._

Letting out an exasperated sigh as he returned his restricted field of view to Mutou, still in the middle of his lecture, Keegan ignores the second pair of glasses he apparently earned the ire of.

After Mutou's spiel, he hands out the assignments and sets the class to work in groups. Keegan is paired with Suzu and the one-handed girl he seen yesterday.

Keegan looks at the sleeping Suzu, shaking his head. _So narcolepsy. Definitely gotta be narcolepsy._

"Hey, might surprise you but she is actually pretty lively."

He looks over to see the hazel-haired girl looking back at him with a flashy grin.

"Yeah? I suppose it would."

"Don't take my word for it, I'm sure you'll find out."

He pauses.

"...eh?"

"I'm Miki Miura. I don't think I actually caught your name. Tried asking Sleeping Beauty here but she just mumbled something about the length of arms and airheads." She states cheerfully.

_Did she now? I'm more curious now on how much she witnessed from my first encounter with the 'council'. Miki seems…. Alright? Friendly enough. Just like… huh._

"Shiro. Good to meet ya, Miura. _Officially_." Keegan tacks on at the end, almost forgetting the fact they met yesterday.

"Just call me Miki. Surnames are too stuffy." She declares in an upbeat voice.

"Right. No objections here. I guess, just Keegan then?"

She giggles lightly. "Was that a question or a statement?"

"Both. You can pick one." He shrugs.

"Okay, Keegan it is then. Good to meet you too. _Officially._"

Keegan cracks a slight smirk before feeling the unusual sensation of someone looking at him. Without contempt. Unused to the feeling and uncomfortable about it, he starts to shift in his chair slightly - his eye trying to stretch it's peripheral vision without turning his head.

"What's up?" Miki asked in a low voice, laced with intrigue.

His unease fades as she asks.

"Uhh. Weird.. Just felt like… N-nah, it's probably nothing." Keegan says, uncertainty surrounding his words.

"You're not really built like a guy who gets nervous from 'nothing'."

* * *

Hisao sits, lost in the thought of yesterday's recollections. _I keep thinking back to my talk with Kenji yesterday, Shiro's unsociable tendencies, Suzu's apparent affinity for sleep, Misha's constant laughter, and Shizune's sweeping sign language gestures. Well, I've only some students so far. Maybe they aren't that normal, but I'm sure others are. Or, perhaps, people like them are what passes for normal around here? Yeah, what does pass for normal around here? What do people do? I didn't see a lot of kids hanging around after classes yesterday, so maybe there are clubs. If so, I wonder if I should join one._

All through class, the question remains on his mind, so he decided to ask Shizune about it when they were split into groups._ After all, she did say if I had anything I wanted to know, I should ask her._

"..." She signs while looking at Hisao with an approving look.

"..."

She crosses her arms and shifts her gaze slowly to Misha, who looks more preoccupied with the conversation taking place in front of them, leaning forward a tad. Hisao follows Misha's eyes to the tanned girl chatting to Shiro about something.

"..." Shizune knocks on the distracted student's desk before signing swiftly, looking slightly irritable as she does so.

Misha sinks back into her seat after noticing her friend. "Ahaha~! Sorry, sorry, Shicchan~! Is there something you wanted from me? Oh~... I see! Hm... That's a good question, Hicchan."

_My first thought is that means she doesn't know, which is worrying. Maybe I'm being too negative. Well, anyway, Misha, please don't prove me right._

Shizune takes a moment to think before signing. "..."

"Oh, that's right! Everyone is encouraged to join a club. A lot of people do so because there isn't really anything else to do. There are also school events, like the festival coming up in a few days. Almost every student in the school tends to help out with it, doing whatever. So~! You actually transferred in at a busy time... maybe you can help out, too~!" Misha explains vigorously.

"Sure. What's the festival about?"

Misha freezes.

"...Wahahaha~! I don't know, Hicchan, the truth is it's a local event, and I'm not from this area, so..." She starts signing desperately to Shizune, asking her to bail her out.

Shizune adjusts her glasses at the end of an oddly grandiose flourish and starts signing hard and heavy.

"..."

"Huh? Oh. Who cares?" Misha puffs out her chest as she shouts Shizune's words out at him with a disproportionate amount of pride.

_Too loud. I can see heads turning to look in our direction. I'm starting to understand Shiro's reaction a bit better now.._

"Not so loud..."

"..."

"Human beings evolve with each new generation! The ideals and beliefs behind a festival will inevitably change with time!"

"...!" Shizune signs with additional emphasis, a smirk showing as she does.

"Now, it's about delicious fried food and amusing little games that you play to win prizes~! Hahahaha~!"

The teacher clears his throat very loudly, batting his long wooden pointer against his other palm like a baton. He shoots a pointed gaze at the trio. Finally noticing where they are, Misha stifles a yelp and quickly quiets down. _Shizune doesn't seem embarrassed at all, brushing it off without a care._

"..." The pair of girls exchange a knowing glance.

"We are in the middle of class, and should start working. That's right, Shicchan~! What? That's right~! Hicchan, are you asking because you're interested in joining a club?"

_It could have been my eyes playing tricks on me, but I think I saw a suspicious glance exchanged between them. Misha's tone has also changed, although it does that every other word, anyway._

"Yeah, I was thinking about it."

Misha and Shizune look at each other again. _I'm about to ask what they have in mind when something dark flutters in my peripheral vision, catching my attention._ Out of the corner of his eye, Hisao sees the girl with long, dark hair get up from her desk and slip silently towards the door. _It doesn't seem like she was working in any group, and no one seems to notice her but me._ He glances at the teacher, who's also looking at the dark-haired girl go. _Why doesn't he say anything?_

"Hicchan? Is something wrong?"

_Do I look as uneasy as I feel? Or was Misha just looking at me looking after the girl who left?_ "No, nothing."

"..."

"Okay~! Well, like we were asking, you don't have any plans for lunch today, do you?" Misha inquires.

_I thought I would go to the library and pick up some books but..._

"Actually, yeah. Suzu invited me to eat lunch with her a few others."

As the translation registers in her mind, Shizune shoots a look towards the aforementioned girl before returning to sign to Misha.

"..."

"Awh~! Really? Well maybe next time, hey, Hicchan?" Misha says, pouting as she does.

"Yeah. Maybe." Hisao responds, a thought occurred to him.

_I get the suspect feeling they have/had a goal in mind. But, eh, I shouldn't be thinking presumptuous things like that._

* * *

Working through a group assignment meant for three as a pair is apparently more work than Keegan thought. _Especially with the loud-ass conversation behind us._ _I wonder if Miki is typically the only one willing to team up with dear Suzu. I'd wager not. That'd be a damning thing for her grades if that was the case, I doubt Mutou, or any teachers for that matter, would let that happen._

As the two near the completion of the assignment, Suzu finally begins to stir. Lazily raising her head, the tiredness visible in her eyes.

Miki greets the awakened girl with some exaggerated pats on the back. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Just in time too."

Suzu wipes her eyes while yawning. "For?"

"Work!" Miki replies with a wide grin, sliding over her papers onto Suzu's desk.

With a sigh, Suzu gives a quick onceover of the work in front of her before turning to Keegan with an expectant look.

He returns the look with an amused smile. "Nah, I'm fine to help finish it off."

Suzu looks away, a similar smile taking shape. "O-ok."

As he starts to finish off the assignment, a vibration stops him. Stealthily pulling out his phone and checking the cause of the alert.

_Sender: The Best Kouhai Ever!_

[Senpai! classmates wan 2 have lunch wit me. U wanna joinn?] 11:56 a.m

His smile doesn't falter as he typed his response. _Good to hear she's beginning to make friends in her class. _

_Recipient: The Best Kouhai Ever!_

[I'll pass. Enjoy yourself tho.] 11:56 a.m

He returns the device back into its normal spot before beginning to finish his portion of the assignment. The rest of the period passes by mostly uneventful, save for the conversation Keegan overhears behind him.

"_Actually, yeah. Suzu invited me to eat lunch with her a few others._"

Keegan raised his head an inch, feeling a vibration in his pocket before noticing Suzu freeze for a split second. _Intriguing. I take it from how he's replying, he is declining lunch with the 'council'. Haaaa. Praise be to you, brother or some shit. I approve._

The conversation he's overhearing grinds to a halt, fortunately due to the timely intervention of the bell, Hisao manages to slip out of any potentially incoming awkward situations.

With the lunch break started, students start to vacate the classroom. Miki raises from her seat first, heading to the door while Suzu raises afterwards - turning to speak to Keegan.

"Me and a few others are headed to the cafeteria. Hisao included. Want to join us?" The narcoleptic girl asks.

Before responding, Keegan notices Miki talking to the boy that was giving him the stink-eye earlier and is continuing to do so now; even in the middle of his conversation - invoking Keegan's irritation.

"Fucking guy…" He mutters in English.

"What?"

"Ahh, nothing important. But as tempting an offer as that is, I'll have to decline. Yunno, me and groups. Don't mesh."

She crosses her arms, giving him a curious look. "Uh huh. So you got plans already?"

"Well.. no. I was gonna go with someone buuut they're with others. Like I said me and groups d-"

"Don't mesh, yeah got it. That doesn't explain why don't you want to come with us, so what's the reason for that, grumpy-face?" Suzu deduces as Hisao joins the pair at the door.

_I'm not that transparent. Am I? Whatever._

"The reason is as it's always been. Solitude is more my thing. I also think I'm gonna knock out the motherfucker that keeps staring at me." Keegan spits out the words in vexation, nodding in the direction of where the trio gathered.

Her eyes go wide for a second at the sudden anger that was on display, turning to see what he was referring to. Suzu lets out a noise of irritation as she turns back around, rolling her eyes as she speaks. "Lezard? He's not _usually _like that. That's just… you're sitting in his original spot, he was moved involuntarily."

…_...uwot m8. The way he's staring me down implicates a whole helluva lot more than just some upset feelings about being moved from a friggen desk. Seriously? Who the fuck is that possessive of a seat?_

"That's a uh… really shitty reason to stare at me like I murdered their family pet."

"Ugh, I know… just ignore him?" She hesitates halfway through.

_There's obviously something she knows but is not gonna disclose it. That's fine, I ain't planning on prying._

"That's the idea. However the closer my proximity to him, the more I really want to jab him in the eyes. So! For everyone's sake, I'll have to decline. I appreciate the thought though, Suzu. Really."

Her arms fall to her sides dejectedly as she opens her mouth to speak again but is cut off by Miki.

"Hey! You two coming?!"

Suzu glances at Miki. "Yeah, hold on," She turns back to Keegan. "Alright. Well the offer will always be there if you want it."

"Noted."

They exchange a small wave as he watches Suzu leave with her group. He lets out a breath of relief. _I really do appreciate the offer, but I'm still not comfortable with the idea of being in a group like that. A group of 'friends'. What a sad notion. Whatever. One man wolfpack till death! _He finishes the thought with a half-hearted fist pump into the air, earning a giggle from behind. _Wait. What? _

A slightly embarrassed Keegan turns to see Misha on her own,covering her mouth; an audible sound of amusement getting through regardless.

_Oh._

Still feeling the awkward tension from yesterday's encounter, he scratches the back of his neck before turning back around. "Don't mind me."

There was a brief moment of silence before hearing the giddy girl's voice. "If you say so….. one-man wolfpack."

He spins back towards Misha. "How the fu.. where'd you hear that?"

She points a finger at him with a playful smile.

_I said it aloud? I don't do that very often. Just goes to show, caught me slippin._

Noting the absence of the class rep, Keegan speaks up. "Where's Hakamichi? I don't think I've ever seen you two apart since I got here."

"You know we _are_ different people, Shiro-san." She says with a huff, pouting as she does - looking rather annoyed.

_Oh hoh. A little defensive there are we? Intriguing. At least she's not giving me a nickname, I guess it's a start._

He waves his hands in a dismissive fashion. "Didn't mean it in whatever way you're taking it. It was a literal observation that I haven't seen you two apart, no judgement or whatever, thus the question."

"Oh…" She says, fidgeting with her hands.

_Oh? That's it? Eh. I don't know why I bothered anyways._

"Alright then…" He turns away, their conversation apparently concluded.

_Oh right. I forgot to check the last message I was sent. _He recalls, taking his phone out - revealing a message that causes some mixed feelings within the young man.

_Sender: The Best Kouhai Ever!_

[itdd be hard to w/o you there :(((] 11:59 a.m

_Well…. Shit. That's kinda endearing. But goddamn it why do I feel so shitty about it. _Keegan goes to reply but is interrupted by a cringe-inducing snap of the fingers, startling him as he slightly jumps in his chair.

_Fucking christ almighty! _

_Seriously, no human should be able to make such a sound._

He rubs his ear, looking to see the offender to be the student council president; with a much less venomous glare than before, but still glaring nonetheless.

Keegan hesitantly signs to her. [What?]

[What are you doing?]

[What's it look like?]

[It looks like you're doing _nothing_.] She signs, emphasizing her last movements.

He shrugs. [Some may call it that, some may call it other things. I call it- never mind, look, you need something from me?]

She pauses, seemingly unsure of how to proceed, exchanging a look with the girl situated behind proceeds to hop out of her seat and takes a spot beside Shizune. _Oh boy. I'm getting a suspect feeling of what they want._

"Do you want to-"

"Nope."

"But I didn't even-"

Keegan lets out a frustrated sigh, his brow furrowing as he responds. "Want me to go to lunch? Whatever your goals may be, I don't want any part of it."

Surprising Keegan, Misha begins laughing heartily as Shizune looks taken aback and flustered.

"Wahahaha~! Don't be silly, Shiro-san~! We have no ulterior motive or anything like that."

[It's presumptuous to think we would want anything to do with a degenerate like you.]

_Degenerate? _"But you just-"

[So what's your answer?]

_I'm so fucking confused. Is this reverse psychology? _

_Do they actually hate me and are attempting to trick me? _

_Is she bipolar? _

_Tsundere? _

_She most definitely does not seem like an illogical person so those are ruled out. Not Shizune anyways. It's gotta have something to do with Hisao. I'm an afterthought, so why ask me the same thing? Student council perhaps? Yeah. I'd wager on that given they're the only two apart of it. Whatever the case, stand fast. Two can play that game, you sly woman._

"So. Y'all want to eat lunch with me? But only after getting denied by Hisao? I don't mind being a second choice but ya gotta tell me why. The _actual _reason. Because there is an obvious ploy at work here."

They look at each other, with Shizune giving Misha a nod as if confirming something before turning back to the quick-witted student.

[We need help.]

* * *

**Side Note: Lezard Valeth. I found out his name through reading the pseudo-pseudo Suzu route; which was written by scissorlip.(It's great btw, go check it out if you haven't already) and discovering the class roster on the K.S wiki from comments on that story. **


	10. Act 1: Chapter 9: -Of The Same Coin

Inside classroom 1-2 at the back corner, Komachi was still attempting to absorb her relatively new surroundings, glancing around the room from time to time - noticing only a few distinct students such as bald-headed boy whose skin is pale white; a pair of twin girls with long hair, both of them having a single prosthetic forearm - one on the left and one on the right; and a relatively frightened-looking boy who had a cane beside him.

It was only her second day of attending, but she found the feelings of loneliness and abandonment mostly dissipated on her first day; due in no small part to the unexpected efforts of a rather crass individual.

As Tonaka stated to the class that they were nearing the end of the period, the twins approached Komachi as she was idly still in the middle of her observations.

""Good afternoon. You're Hikigaya-san?"" They spoke in unison, slightly stunning Komachi from their synchronization.

_Woah. They're, like, virtually identical besides the placement of their fake arms and oddly enough, the height._

"Umm.. y-yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you…?"

"Yuka Kobayashi! And this is Nanako," The taller twin introduces the two with a bright smile, pointing towards her sister who gives a meek wave. "we seen you pop up after lunch yesterday out of nowhere and you took off as soon as class ended, we didn't get the chance to say hi!"

"Oh, I got here pretty late. After class ended, I had to go see the nurse, I didn't have a chance to speak with anyone!" She replies, making a vain attempt to match Yuka's enthusiasm.

"Welllll, we'll have to correct that. Do you want to have lunch with us? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other!"

"O-oh I actua- ah, you know what, sounds like a great idea." Komachi agrees with some hesitation. _Senpai said he'd join me for lunch. I'm not sure if that applies now. Komachi hopes he will. Should see if he still would._

"Great! We'll head to the cafeteria as soon as the bell rings, Komi-chan!" Yuka says happily, waving as she heads back to her seat.

_That's a pretty cute nickname. I like it. _Komachi thinks to herself with a small smirk, before noticing Nanako still stood there with a curious look in her eyes.

"W-w-were you going to do something else for l-lunch?" The shorter twin asks cautiously. _She picked up on that, huh?_

"Sort've. I was gonna go with my senpai." The even shorter girl admits.

"O-oh! I hope we weren't i-intruding on your plans…"

"No, no. It's fine. I was actually gonna text him to see if he'll come with." Komachi explains as she takes out her phone, typing a quick message.

_Recipient: ×××Keegan×××_

[Senpai! classmates wan 2 have lunch wit me. U wanna joinn?] 11:56 a.m

Nanako reels back at the mention of 'him'. "H-h-h-him?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's a him," Sensing the nervousness in her voice, Komachi continues. "don't worry, he's…. friendly enough." _I guess that's a close enough description. Is she not ok with boys or something?_

Nanako just barely speaks in audible voice. "Ah. A-alright. Well, l-let us know if there's a change of p-plans."

Komachi gives a nod in affirmation, before her phone vibrates.

_Sender: ×××Keegan×××_

[I'll pass. Enjoy yourself tho.] 11:56 a.m

A sense of disappointment begins to fester as she read the short reply. _How am I supposed to enjoy myself with strangers. Should I not have mentioned classmate(s)? Does he actually not like groups? He's starting to seem more and more like onii-chan by the minute. Ughhh. I shouldn't cancel on them though, they seem alright and it'd be nice to make friends with my classmates._

Getting through her thoughts, Komachi decides to send a message voicing her issue.

_Recipient: ×××Keegan×××_

[itdd be hard to w/o you there :(((] 11:59 a.m

She puts her phone away in her bag as her classmates begin to hand their assignments into their teacher.

A shocking realization strikes Komachi as she stares at the unfilled sheet of work in front of her. _Awwwwh, crapcakes. I spent the whole time people-watching and talking. It's for English, I probably wouldn't have done too well anyways._

Komachi hesitantly makes her way to the front of class where she is greeted by the warm smile of her teacher.

"I apologize, Tonaka-sensei, I wasn't able to make any progress on this period's work." Apologizing as she turns in her empty page.

Tonaka's smile doesn't change in the slightest as she glances at the assignment. "Oh, no worries, dear. I imagine you're still going through an adjustment period. How do you fare in English overall?"

_She's right about the adjustment period. _Komachi rubs her arm nervously as she looks out the window. "Not too well, it's actually one of my worst subjects."

"Well, I'm sure if you ask nicely, Shiro-san would give you some helpful pointers."

_Senpai?_

"W-what do you mean?"

Tonaka looks at her with a quizzical look. "He hasn't told you? Hmm..I must say he did a good job of masking his accent during our first meeting... Anywho, Shiro-san's native language is English."

The revelation piqued her curiosity about her upperclassman.

_His first language is English? But he speaks Japanese perfectly, almost like he's always spoken it… I wonder where he's from. I should ask him. _

"Huh. I think I'll do just that, Sensei. Thank you for the suggestion." She thanks her alongside with a grateful bow.

"Anything I can do to help, young lady." Tonaka replies as the bell rings, signaling the start of lunch.

Komachi turns to see the Kobayashi twins already waiting for her near the door, so she begins to make her to them.

Yuka speaks up almost instantly as Komachi gets within conversation distance. "Sooooo? Is your senpai going to be joining us?" _Hmm? She knows about… oh right Nanako probably told her._

"Oh. No, he said he'll pass. I guess he's not the biggest fan of groups." She replies with a remorseful smile.

"That's too bad, though it seems a lot of the upperclassmen here tend to keep to their own grades." Yuka explains as she leads the way out the door.

_Really? That's sort've odd. I wonder if Sobu was going to be like that._

"I wonder why that is, but I don't believe my senpai would care too much about those types of things." Komachi says, following the two down the hallway.

The newly formed trio make their way into the already packed cafeteria, the lunch crowd shuffling along.

Glancing around, Komachi spots out Suzu's distinct hair color who was with Hisao and a few others she didn't recognize. _No senpai. Is he on his own? Should that be bothering me? Cause it's bothering me._

Collecting their lunches and finding an unoccupied table, they seat themselves as an increasingly anxious Komachi continues to look around while the other two begin eating. Her anxiety is alleviated when she spots the source of her worries - an annoyed-looking Keegan entering the cafeteria, being flanked by two students Komachi didn't recognize.

_For someone who says he doesn't bother trying to make friends, he seems to be around quite a few girls. Cute ones at that. Although the look on his face says he's only putting up with them._

As Komachi watches the trio enter the lunch line, she notices Keegan begins getting fidgety; his shoulders tensing up as he shoots glances in multiple directions. _What the..? Does he know when someone's looking at him?_

Seemingly confirming her question, the two make eye contact. Keegan's face brightens almost instantly when he notices her, his body visibly relaxes. Grinning at the sight of it, Komachi waves slightly which he returns. This doesn't go unnoticed by either's respective company.

Yuka follows Komachi's sightline to Keegan and in turn, the other two with him; letting out an exaggerated groan.

Confused, Komachi turns back to face her lunch companions. "What is it?"

Yuka nods her head in the direction of Keegan. "Student council president and her lackey. Basically a taskmaster tyrant." Nanako giggles at her sister's comment.

"Oh. Is she that bad?" She asks, beginning on her food finally.

"Maybe not, however our few encounters with them have been… less than pleasant," Yuka says as she looks back towards them. "looks like she's got her claws into another unsuspecting poor sucker."

_Wait what?!_

"W-who do you mean? Senpai?" A startled Komachi asks, glancing at Keegan as the pair of girls follow him to an empty table.

Yuka looks on with a more focused expression. "That's your senpai? Oh boy.. He's in for an unpleasant time. Assuming they're successful."

"Successful with what?"

"Recruiting him to the student council. They _try_ to enlist whoever they think will fall for their charm. And I use the word 'charm' very loosely."

_Oh. Senpai wouldn't fall for that. I hope._

* * *

"I'm not falling for that. Try it on a lesser man." Keegan stated bluntly.

"Buuuut Shiro-san~! You don't want to spend time with us?" Misha pouts as she puffs out her chest, attempting to look cute as she does so - with mild success in a different regard.

"Y-your high school girl cliché-bullshit won't work with me. And I doubt Hakamichi would want a _degenerate _on the student council." A slightly flustered Keegan retorts as a mischievous smirk spreads across Misha's face.

[You're correct. However, due to our limited number of members we're forced to make exceptions.] Shizune signs with a cold smile.

_Such a bitch._

"Whatever, so essentially, the help you need is to recruit a new member for the student council?"

"Yup~!"

"Because the two of you ain't enough?" Keegan says, poking at the oddly textured food on his tray.

A sudden pause causes him to look up, seeing Shizune looking embarrassed and Misha grinning as she signs to her friend. [I think he knows.]

[Well, I believe we should try-]

"Oi! Don't try hiding your scheming if you're literally right in front of me."

Misha bursts into a guffaw as Shizune becomes increasingly embarrassed before quickly composing herself. [Right. Anything regarding you slips my mind almost instantly.]

_Jesus, seems like she gets a kick out of belittling me. I guess I deserve it though. _"Oh hardy-fucking-har, I'm starting to realize why it's only you two on the student council. Well. I'm obviously not a candidate to recruit so what the hell do you want from me?" He speaks in an annoyed tone.

Shizune adjust her glasses with a smug look. [You said it yourself. We need help recruiting, we were going to use this time to try and manipu- convince Hisao to assist us but he had other plans.]

_Too late to correct yourself, woman._

"So? Try again when he's free. You two seem like the persistent sort. I'm sure if you bug him enough, he'll cave with time." Keegan suggests absentmindedly, eating the odd tasting food.

[Perhaps. But if you were to, say, encourage him to join, I imagine it'd make the process much quicker.]

"How the shit would I do that? _Oh hey man, you don't really know me but you should totally join the super-fun-super-fantastic student council!_ Yeah ok, solid idea." He says, shaking his head.

Misha tries not to giggle as she has a mouthful of food while Shizune rolls her eyes at his sarcasm. [Well obviously you wouldn't go about it like that, idiot. Get to know him. Subliminal messages. Present the idea naturally.]

"Ok. 1st. I don't 'get to know people'. I prefer people like I prefer clowns. Way the hell away from me. 2nd. There's no 'natural' way to go about it without some cause for our interactions. 3rd. I imagine he'd figure out sooner or later that you're behind the surely-to-be_ obvious_ attempts at his recruitment, so y'all may as well be upfront about it." Keegan explains.

Shizune surprisingly takes a moment to consider what he said, tapping her finger against her chin before signing. [You raise some valid points. Aside from your creepy outlook, you'd make a good addition with your way of thinking.]

"Wow. You are the epitome of mixed signals."

[Don't get me wrong, I'd rather you have nothing to do with the student council affairs in the slightest, but you do present a certain… kind of logic.]

"What did I just say…" He mutters as he finishes off his lunch.

_It's like she can't make up her mind about me and that's a really uncomfortable feeling. People either hate me or don't even acknowledge me. Well.. aside from Komachi. And Suzu. I guess Nakai to a degree too…. huh… interesting change._

[So?]

"So?" He repeats aloud.

"So~!" Misha chimes in.

Keegan gives an irritated sigh. "So what?"

[Will you help us?] Shizune asks, a serious look decorates her features.

_This whole conversation is going in circles and it's giving me a friggin headache. Am I missing out on a major clue or something? _

"Yunno, we didn't exactly hash out _why_ you need my help. You two are, I'm assuming, perfectly capable of harass… errr, I mean recruiting him on your own."

Ignoring his half comment about harassment Misha speaks up. "Three heads are better than two~! And if Hicchan joins, it means we won't have to bother you further~!"

_Hicchan? Hisao? Ahh I see… Wait. Does she give nicknames to everyone she meets? Is that her thing?_

"So you admit you know you're botheri-" He speaks before getting cut off by Misha.

"Ahaha~! No! We admit nothing~! I mean, Shiro-san, of course it would be nice if you helped us out, and we'd appreciate it. But even without all that, helping the Student Council shows a healthy interest in the workings of one's school. Yup~! It's true, Shiro-san. Besides, don't you want to spend time with us after school, Shiro-san?" She says as she repeats her actions from earlier, with more enthusiasm than before.

_Again with this?! You're going 1 for 2 this time, woman._

His words betray his thoughts however as he stammers out a response. "W-well..."

_Fuck! Now I'm 0 for 2. _

[So it's settled, then. We appreciate the help, Shiro-san.]

"What? Wait, No."

"Awww... See, Shicchan? Of course it wouldn't go so easily." Misha replies dejectedly.

[I think it'd be boring if it went that smoothly.]

"Yup! That's right, though, it would be boring if it went that smoothly. Oh well~! Shicchan owes me candy now!"

"You were betting on it? Tsk, my life is not a game here!"

Shizune seems very intrigued by this when Misha signs it to her. An aggressive glint coats her eyes.

[Let's play a game, Shiro]

Keegan shudders as Jigsaw flashbacks play in his head. "That's not what I said."

"How about Rich Man, Poor Man, Hicchan? If you lose, you have to help the Student Council~!"

"Hell no, absolutely not." He hastily denies.

"Aw~, why not?" Misha questions.

"Well, because you two both have the same incentive, and therefore the same goal, which is to get me to help the Student Council, right?"

[Yeah.]

"Yeah, that isn't my goal. But what this means is that both of you can team up and I'll be at a clear disadvantage. So, as I said, hell no."

"Shiro-san! I'm very offended! Are you saying you don't trust us, and that we would pull something so d—dis—in—gen—u—ous...? That makes me sad..."

Keegan stifles a chuckle at her failed pronunciation. "W-what the hell was that?" He says with an amused smirk.

[In order to atone for hurting a young girl's feelings, you should definitely join the Student Council!] Shizune attempts to capitalize on Keegan's insensitivity.

"No wait! When the hell did this turn into _me_ joining?!"

Ignoring his question, Misha interjects again. "How about a game of paper football, instead of Rich Man, Poor Man?"

"Paper football?"

"Yeah~! It's a game they play in America~! You make a paper triangle, and then you try to shoot it past goalposts that the other player makes with their fingers! Isn't it cool~? It's the ultimate form of competition between two people, Shiro-san~!" She needlessly explains.

[And it's also played by elementary and middle school children] Shizune adds on.

"...And it's also played by elementary and middle school children, Shicchan? Wahaha! That means it's a game that really separates the boys from the men!"

"No, I mean I know what paper football is, I'm surprised you two know about it; because of that fact, and due to my inexperience in American shit, I'd imagine you two would be better at it than I." He quickly deduces.

"Hahaha~! Yeah yeah~, that's true! How did you know, Shiro-san?"

"Art of deduction."

Shizune frowns at Misha. _That tells me that she probably wasn't supposed to admit that so readily. Their attempts to get me involved with the Student Council is pretty friggin annoying, but I'm a little curious about what the Student Council does here. I've never been on one before, or even known anybody who was a member, so it interests me. But that's about the extent of that interest. Intentionally going out of one's way to garner more responsibility is the exact opposite of what I plan on doing here._

[Okay, Shiro, how about Risk? The game of world domination.]

"You girls play Risk? I could understand Hakamichi but Mikado? T-that's kinda surprising. No offense."

"N-none taken, where'd you learn my surname, Shiro?" Misha asks, a tint of pink flushing her cheeks as Shizune looks between the two with a great deal of interest.

_Ah nuts. I probably shouldn't mention Suzu's name. I also don't want to seem like a creep._

His eye flicks to the side as he answers. "From… Mutou-sensei. I was asking him about the class yesterday.

"Ohh, I-I see, well if you want to play, we can after school."

[We can play just for fun. I haven't played in a long time.] Shizune says with a satisfied smile as she adjusts her glasses.

_What're you looking so goddamn smug for?_

"Ah, really, Shicchan? We can play just for fun, Shiro. Shicchan hasn't played in a long time, so if you want to, there are no strings attached~!"

_Oh you clever girl. With no logical reason to refuse, it'd be a cinch that I'd go along with it, eh? _

_Well fuck you, I refuse._

"Sure, why not."

_What the hell is wrong with me._

Misha's excitement provides him with a subconscious answer."Okay! Okay, okay~! Perfect~! We'll see you after school in the student council room, then, Shiro!"

"Wait, why there?"

"Because~! That's where we keep the game. Wahahahaha~!" She answers joyfully.

_Why do I feel like I was doomed to fail in that roundabout conversation._ He thinks to himself as he stands up to return his tray. "If you say so, I'll see you two in class then."

The council members give him a wave as he departs, placing his used tray away. Keegan looks around the cafeteria, checking the time on his cell, indicating there is still 20 minutes left of the lunch break. A hand sticks out as it waves fervently, his eye follows it to see a grinning Komachi; who is sitting alongside two practically identical girls.

_Twins, huh? At a disabled school, it's still an odd sight to see. Then again my limited experience probably speaks for itself. _

He's about to make his way towards his kouhai before a hand covers his eye, turning the world into darkness.

"Guesss who~?" A familiar singsong voice speaks,

_This girl…_

"Mister Miyagi?"

"Wha-? No, it's me~! Misha~!" She takes her hand away and steps in front of him, Keegan barely managed to notice the strange look on Komachi's face in the background.

"Oh woah! I totally did not figure that out as soon as you spoke." He speaks with feigned surprise.

Misha pouts before quickly breaking into a smirk. "Well then, smarty-pants, figure this out." She hands him a slip of paper before taking off back towards Shizune, leaving a confused Keegan behind.

_The fuck was that? What is…_ He examines the paper, revealing an 11-digit number. _Is this… her number? That doesn't make sense, I was a jerk in our first encounter. Our second went… well… it went ok, I suppose. Still. Is it a practical joke? Or is this how they're planning to put a leash on me? I could honestly see Shizune plotting out something this elaborate. She really doesn't like me. _

"Whatever.." Keegan grumbles as he shoves the paper into his pocket as he continues onwards to his destination.

As Keegan approaches the table, Komachi brightens up once more. "Senpai!"

"Yo, seen you waving me down. What's up?"

She points towards the other two at the table. "I wanted to introduce you to a couple of classmates."

He nods at the pair of blonde-haired twins. "Sup'. I'm-"

The taller twin jumps in. "Shiro Keegan, right? Komi-chan told us. I'm Yuka Kobayashi and this is my sister, Nanako."

"H-hi." Nanako greets in a tone that's just barely audible.

_The ratio of shy girls here is becoming more and more prominent to me. Damn this soft spot. _"Pleasure to meet ya both. And Komi-chan, huh? I gotta start using that." He says, rubbing his chin in consideration.

"W-wa-wait, no you don't have to, Senpai." Komachi speaks up, obviously flustered.

Yuka breaks into a grin. "Oh, please do."

_Ahhh, now that's an interesting combo. One seems to be outgoing and the other seems to be a bit of a recluse. Opposites? Fire and ice? But they're twins, I'm sure they're similar in some aspects._

"Why, it'd be a shame not to." Keegan says with a grin of his own as he plops down beside Komachi.

"A-anyways! I seen.. the student council with you. You're joining them?" She asks, the nervousness apparent in her voice.

He chuckles before answering. "Oh fuck no…. I'm pretty sure," The three girls look at him, obviously expecting more. "they need help with new members. They only begrudgingly came to me after finding out Nakai had plans this lunch. I guess this is when they were going to start their ploy."

"So they went with the next guy in line?" Yuka inquires.

"Sort've. I'm almost certain Hakamichi despises me to a degree. No, they're more using me for _assistance_ to get others to join. I figure if I convince someone to join, their focus will shift away from bothering people."

Komachi pipes up. "You have someone in mind?"

"Indeed. Nakai will be the first, and hopefully the only, I'll attempt to recruit. He's practically perfect, just joined the school; probably unaware of their ulterior motive; and he seems like your all-around helpful, friendly guy. With some subliminal….Oh my god… I'm using her idea." The realization sets in.

_I gotta give her credit, Shizune knows how to work people._

"Whose?" She asks.

"Hakamichi. She-" Keegan is cut off the blare of the bell, the students begin getting up and shuffling their way out of the cafeteria.

As their own group gets up to leave, Keegan is stopped by a hand grabbing his sleeve. He turns to see a troubled-looking Komachi.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"The other girl..."

"Mikado? What about her?

"... umm. This might be weird, what'd she give you?"

* * *

**A/N: This one was done yesterday but I heard the news about Kobe Bryant and it struck home pretty hard.**

**R.I.P Kobe and his daughter Gianna, along with the 7 others who perished in that messed up accident. **

**The start of this year is mad depressing.**

**Juice Wrld - Legends**


	11. Act 1: Chapter 10: Graceful Pain

Keegan fishes out a small slip of used paper from his pocket before promptly handing it to her "This? I think it's her phone number… or one of their phone numbers."

"S-senpai, I didn't think you were so popular…" Komachi teases with a note of perceptible hesitation in her voice as she anxiously examines the paper.

"Oh ha-ha. Like I told y'all, I'm pretty sure I'm just a tool to them. From their notorious reputation, it seems like everyone appears that way to 'em, I just figure it's for when I manage to convince someone to join their little council." He counters.

He peers over to witness Komachi with a dumbfounded look on her photogenic face.

"What?"

"Hmm~?"

"Psh. I think it's a reasonably good guess... come on. We should start heading to class." Keegan says as he starts walking towards the stairway that exits the cafeteria with Komachi trailing alongside.

As the two climbed the stairs, she opted to make a suggestion.

"You knoooow… if it gets bad enough, and they don't have a problem with it, you could always suggest me as a member to them. I was part of the student council in my old middle school. I bet it'd make your life easier."

_You're shitting me? That's almost too convenient. It most definitely would make this easy and quick. Well, for me anyways. I'm not really comfortable with the idea of her working for those two though - or I guess I mean Shizune since she is the sole ranking member. Nah, I'd rather not get Komachi involved, I'll just have to figure something out to persuade Hisao to get on board… or better yet… _

"_Senpai?" _

_...Maybe, I can do something more than merely just convince one guy to join. What if I was able to reverse people's reservations about the dubious duo? If I accomplished that, I would imagine that'd get more than just a sole person's interest… but how the hell would I go about it? That's the real kicker; no doubt that'd be the more complicated route to go. Whatever keeps 'em occupied and out of my hair. I rarely meet a pair so tir-_

"Hey!" Komachi says loudly and a couple equally loud snaps with her fingers in front of his face, causing Keegan's head to recoil slightly as he regains awareness of his surroundings; finding himself stopped in the middle of the lobby.

"Oh.. Hmm. That would probably make things a helluva lot simpler…" he mutters before speaking normally. "I'll see what I can do first, don't wanna throw my kouhai to the wolves so needlessly. This is your first year, eh? If, you're gonna sign up for a club or something… it should be something you'd genuinely enjoy..."

"Like what?" She asks inquisitively.

_How the fuck would I know._

"What're you interested in?"

She takes a few moments to consider the question, apparently drawing an unsatisfied conclusion as her face displays a degree of uncertainty. "I'm…. not really sure. I was only involved with my old student council because I kinda... made my classmates chose me."

"Wait, what? How?"

"Well, I sorta told everyone in class about how I reallllly wanted to join the student council..."

_This solidifies my assumption she was good at socializing - too good, I'd say. To manipulate her class into leaving her uncontested is something I gotta give props to. Just how sly is this kouhai?_

"Making it so no one would dare risk themselves as being the ones who'd stolen away your wish, eh? That's a pretty clever ploy, Komi-chan. Underhanded, without a doubt, but clever." He responds with a knowing smirk.

"I didn't do it without a good reason, you know. I just felt it would've been nice being on the council. Like I could make a difference, I could help others. Buuut it sort've just ended up being a weird amount of politics and drama, so I typically ended up shirking my duties." She casually explains.

"Heh. I feel you there, little one. Anyways, well. Student council here looks like a regime at first appearances, a really friggin small one but yeah. And I haven't really heard of any kind of club that solely helps people."

Her eyes light up as she opens her mouth to speak before stopping and looking elsewhere, somberly. _Huh? What's with that?_ He tilts his head a little as he gazes at her, concerned with the reaction. Before he can ask the question on his mind, she speaks up with a brittle voice. "We should get to class, senpai.."

_My mind repeatedly tells me to ignore the gnawing feeling in my gut when it arises, as if warning me of the incoming possibility of dealing with the mess that is the underside of people's more... deeper emotions. I've habitually been a mighty bit awkward when it comes to that. Hence, it's a useful warning in a way._

She turns to head down the corridor.

_And most of the time… I'd listen to it. Why bother with people I couldn't give less of a fuck about._

_The problem here is… _

_it's not the same, not with her. _

_It's an unprecedented kind of useful this time.._

Keegan rests a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention as he speaks up nervously. "Komachi… y-a um.. y-you know you can talk to me.. you said you'd help me. I figure it'd go without saying, but I want to help you too." _Gaaah. Gut me now. That sounded more graceful in my head._

She lets out a soft giggle as she glances back at him. "I know. I didn't think you'd actually say it out loud."

_Did it work? Or was she messing with me? This goddamn girl.._

"Relish it. I doubt you'll hear any type of shit like that from me again." He reverts to his monotone voice as he shakes his head.

A hint of mischief gleams in her eyes as she speaks. "Oh? Are you suuuure about that?"

"Uh.. well.. I-I mean…err-n-not really." He mumbles out quickly and quietly. _Lord save me. At least I'm starting to get good at getting her sidetracked. Albeit at the expense of my awkward-ass self. _

_A modest price to pay, I suppose. _

_I'm having a few too many of these moments lately. _

"Mhm. I thought so. See you later, senpai!" She gives a quick pat of his hand before taking off down the corridor, disappearing into the clumps of students making their way to class.

_This goddamn girl.._ He thinks to himself with a satisfied smirk as he proceeds to head up the stairway to the topmost floors.

Upon entering the classroom, Keegan sees almost everyone has already made it back with the sole exception of Hanako as he sets himself in his spot beside the surprisingly conscious Suzu.

_I wonder how much of a pain in the ass that's gotta be. Doing your typical stuff then all of a sudden just, bam! You're out! _

_...Her knee injury must've stemmed from something like that. _

Coming to the realization that he's staring, he swiftly goes to divert his gaze elsewhere; trying to stretch casually in his chair as he looks over the classroom. His attention is captured by Lezard's ineffective glaring. _Does this dude only just have one mode for looking at me?_

The rest of the afternoon classes pass by relatively uneventful, save for Hanako coming in halfway through the last class._ I get the sense if most people pulled that kinda thing, they'd get shitted on. She must be exempt due to what seems like crippling social anxiety. I bet most folks would define her as a delinquent at first glance. Her timidity says otherwise. _Keegan observes. Wrapping up his assigned work fairly quickly, he decides to take a gander out to the warm outside world before ultimately slumping over on his desk - the tiredness from the morning not entirely subsiding; ultimately succumbing to an inevitable bout of sleep.

A little while later, someone shaking his shoulder rouses him from his impromptu nap. Rubbing his eye and yawning as he sits up, Keegan looks in front of him to see Suzu straightening her posture before looking at him with her arms crossed and yawning in response, herself. "You're stealing my job."

He snickers with tired amusement. "Not by choice."

"Usually never is, class is over; figured you'd want to be awake for that." She informs him as she vacates the classroom.

"You figure correctly." He confirms as he rises from his seat, glancing behind him to check if the student council was present. To Keegan's surprise, they've already departed. An urge of suspicion started prodding at him as he considered what they might be up to. _They left? Do I not have to engage in their little game? Doubt it. It wouldn't be that straightforward. I should be expecting an ambush somewhere along my way out of the building._

Trudging out of the room, Keegan warily proceeds down to the lobby as he comes to a stop at the apex of the ramp leading down to the front doors; the external world almost beckoning him as rays of the afternoon sunlight pierce the lobby windows.

Before he can make a move on towards the door, Shizune and Misha appear from seemingly thin air and latch onto the bewildered young man, covering each flank.

_Christ! Where the fuck did they even come from?! _

_Their close proximity is disconcerting. Then again, most girls this close usually have that effect on me. Tsk, weak. _

_The escort is a little much, though. Its sort've off-putting if you think about it - students in the past must've made attempts to escape if these two are this cautious. Off-putting and kinda nerve wracking. _

"What's up with you two? I feel like I'm about to be hauled off and never to be heard from again." He tries vocalizing as casually as possible.

"Wahahaha! What's wrong, Shiro-san?" Misha questions playfully with her trademark grin.

[We're only just going to play a game of Risk.] Shizune signs.

"That's not really reassuring." He comments offhandedly.

_This is just further solidifying my feelings of unease._ Getting to the student council room is quite simple, the duo escort Keegan down the first-floor corner, only turning two corners before arriving at their destination.

"That's it? This makes you guys being so on top of me seem really dumb." He gripes as the girls detach themselves.

[When their life is threatened, people have demonstrated the capability to pull off superhuman bursts of speed.]

"'Life is threatened'?" He repeats aloud, the concern apparent in his tone.

With her expression unchanging, Misha starts to amusedly sign something to Shizune before coming to a full stop before she scarcely really begins.

"No, please. Don't stop your secret banter on my account. I won't eavesdrop, I swear." He sarcastically comments.

Misha giggles at his ironic comment, Shizune, on the other hand, is unamused as she scoffs and opens the door to the student council room.

It's a very plain, sparsely decorated room, it appears to be even a little larger than a classroom. There's an extensive table in the center surrounded by chairs, and a smaller desk prominently placed in the back which is assumed to be Shizune's. There are a few typical desks and chairs stacked to one side, as well.

_Aside from the tables and chairs, the room doesn't have much else to offer. Just a couple of filing cabinets and bookshelves stacked with old school records and documents. _

_Not much else. _

_In fact, nothing else. _

_This is... a pretty bleak room. Now, I know these two don't seem like particularly artistic/decorative people, but you'd think they could do with a potted plant or a motivational poster about 'hanging in there' or some shit. The lack of people would also probably phase me if I didn't already know these two were the only ones on the student council._

"Christ, this place is depressing. I've seen alleyways that were more embellished." He remarks.

"You shouldn't be so harsh, Shiro-san~! Shicchan and I have had plenty of good times here~!"

"Didn't really disagree with my statement, though…"

Before Keegan can complain any further, Shizune claps her hands together very energetically before signing with an equivalent amount of enthusiasm.

[Let's play!]

"Shiro-san, let's play Risk! Come on, you promised, didn't you? You have to~! Hahaha~! Okay okay okay~! Do you want to know the rules? We can explain to you while we set everything up!"

"Wasn't exactly a promise but whatever. I know the rules but you should explain anyways, I get the sense I'd get a kick outta it."

Disregarding his comment once more, Misha begins explaining. As she explains, Keegan observes Shizune in the background take out the familiar sight of a board game from behind one of the filing cabinets and throws it on the table. _Hello darkness, my old friend. I can say with a certain degree of confidence; I have this one in the bag._ After Misha spends a little too long running through the basics with a somewhat vague and confusing tutorial, Shizune cuts in and declares the game has started with a decisive motion, slicing her arm through the air.

_I swear, sometimes it's hard to tell who's more aggressive. Me or her. I guess I respect that about her._ The familiar sensation of competitiveness begins to surge in Keegan as they initiate the game.

Halfway into the expectedly lengthy session, Keegan tries to ponder how to defend against Shizune's assault from two fronts as Misha has already been defeated; the student council president breaks his concentration by drumming her fingers on the table to seize his attention.

[You are taking too long to make a move. I will permit you to keep Australia if you agree to join the Student Council.]

"I thought this was a game with no strings attached," _She seems to be under the influence of this delusional fact that I'd be bothered by the outcome of the game. Honestly, I'm just enjoying myself as is._ "and anyway: Nah."

[I admire your fighting spirit and would be a benevolent dictator who will spare your people if you agree to join the Student Council!]

"Please, like I'd need your benevolence when you barely have the upper hand. I'll crush your world empire with my rebellion."

Her eyes shine with childlike mischief.

[Arrogance can only carry you so far. You'll have no chance if you keep playing like this.]

_Well, she's got a point there. However, that statement makes it clear to me she doesn't see my overall stratagem taking shape. She seems extremely focused on conquering whole nations. So in turn, I can feint a sacrifice of my hold on continents and rally my troops at crucial chokepoints. It's worth a shot._

An absurd amount of turns later, the game prolongs into a tiring war of attrition with neither player being able to sustain the advantage long enough to make an effective push into their respective territories. _Ok. Obviously, I wasn't expecting her to simply roll over, but I also wasn't expecting her to match me step for step. This is turning into a lengthy battle. Not that I mind it, but I still gotta check out the library._

He investigates the time on his phone to confirm the length of time they've spent playing.

6:11p.m

_Holy fuck. That long? I wonder how long the library is open till._

With a sigh, he slouches back into his seat before flinging his hands up in defeat. "I gotta concede. You win."

Shizune adjusts her glasses disapprovingly and taps her fingers on the desk again. [That was anticlimactic. Afraid of losing properly?]

_I'd be insulted if this wasn't over a board game. Still, my pride…_ He scoffs before speaking. "That's rich coming from the person who lost absolute control of North America, Iceland annnd South America. You could've stamped me out ages ago. Besides, I got things to do. If I had more time, I'd gladly show you what else I can do."

She scowls at him at the mention of her losses before she takes a moment to consider his words. [Then we'll do this another time. I won't accept having this victory delivered to me.]

"There's another time?" He asks curiously.

The girls exchange a look before Misha speaks up.

"Shiro-san, would you like to join the Student Council?"

_They really don't waste any time, do they? On top of that, it's kinda odd Misha is the one asking the question. Ordinarily it's been Shizune. Why the switch-up? I have one particular problem with the question overall…_

"You two know I never actually said I was interested in joining the Student Council, right? You asked for my help." He states brusquely.

"That's true… but... would you consider joining~?" Misha asks in an uncharacteristically low voice.

"I… Hmm. Maybe. I'll have to get back to you about that."

She perks up upon hearing his reply. "Okay, Shiro-san~! But, I hope you're not just saying that so we don't feel bad."

"No, really. I kinda decided I'd try to help y'all out already."

"Really~? Shiro-san, if you're going to say that, you're saying that it is definitely the truth, and there can't be any~ mistaking it~!"

"Easy, tiger. You shouldn't put that much faith in me. I said try. And I guess I should have my revenge for losing, at the very least."

Shizune smiles at that in a vexatious way. _I GAVE YOU THE WIN, YUNNO._

Ignoring the smug look he was given, Keegan speaks up as he gets up from his seat. "Alright, I think I have to go. I wanted to go to the library. It's not closed yet, is it?"

Shizune scratches her head and gestures at Misha.

_How hard can it be to determine whether the library is open? There's a clock right there on the wall._

[It should be, unless the librarian is absent.]

"It should be, unless the librarian is absent. I think you're right, Shicchan. We... think the library is open. It's on the second floor; can't miss it. Do you want us to show you where it is?"

"Nah, it's fine. See ya tomorrow." He says with a wave. _I also feel like I'll blow my brains out if I deal with you two, too much. _

"Bye bye~!" Misha jovially waves back as Keegan exits the room.

Alone in the hallway, he finds himself unsurprisingly drained from the amount of socializing he's just gone through. _Yeesh. Yeah, no. I don't think I'd be a good fit with them. I will honor my word of helping them, though. As soon as I figure out how._

Keegan makes his way back to the main lobby and up the stairs to the second floor before an issue occurs to him. _Shit. Maybe, I did need their help to find the library. Every goddamn door looks the same. _He groans in annoyance. Inspecting the plaques alongside the doors doesn't bear much results as only the active classrooms are marked while others are not, leading to a plethora of unspecific rooms.

Now aimlessly wandering the corridor in the hope of some identifying feature of the library will appear to him but to no avail. Now with frustration setting in, Keegan decides to try a door at random and hope for the best. _Even if I get the wrong room, hopefully someone can point me in the right direction. _The door he opted for try the one in the far corner of the corridor he was standing in. As he pulled the door open, the stale air assaulted his nostrils.

"Ooohf. That's a pungent smell." He mutters a loud as he steps into the room. The unoccupied room had the appearance of his classroom, a film of dust coated all the surfaces. _Wild, it's as if no one's been in this room for years._ An unused set of tables, desks and chairs were stacked on top of one another in the far back corner. The evening sunlight crept in through the windows, tinting the room in an orange hue.

A feeling of calmness radiated from inside the green-eyed young man as he stepped further into the room. _If it wasn't so desolate looking, I'd totally hang out in here. A little hideaway to call my own. I wonder how strict this school is with unused rooms. Probably wouldn't get into too much shit. A slap on the wrist at most. Definitely have to keep this room in mind._

With an established memory on the location of the room, Keegan promptly exits, resuming his search for his original goal.

Walking down the hallway once more, he decides to head for the opposite section of the floor. About to round the last corner, the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps catches him off guard.

He moves to investigate as he turns the corner but is swiftly met with a small yelp and a hard collision to his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards as he winces in pain.

"Oww, for fuck-" He opens his eyes to see an flustered Hanako on her knees, rubbing the spot that was undoubtedly the point of impact for her.

"Oh shit, Hanako! Are you ok?" Keegan moves quickly to offer her a hand up.

"K-k-keegan!?" She says alarmed, "I'msorryi'mreallyreallysoorry!"

_Well at least she remembers me. _"Woahh, roll it back there, little lady. It's fine. You good?"

She rubs the injured spot once more before taking his hand, lifting herself up.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm okay. S-s-sorry again." Hanako stammers out her apology once more as Keegan massages his jaw.

"No, seriously. It's fine. What's the rus-"

"Hanako?"

A soft voice from behind Keegan interrupts his question, he spins around to see a fairly tall blonde girl with a thin cane walking towards them. Her blue eyes were looking towards the pair, but not directly at them. _Huh. So she's blind? _Keegan deduces the obvious.

Hanako quickly rushes to the girl's side before clasping onto her arm.

"Lilly!"

* * *

**Jump man 93 - Bruh**

**A/N: Holy cow. I went through a couple revisions of how this chapter would play out. I was messing with the p.o.v's too much and decided to keep it simple.**

**Guest: Despite my mediocrity, I'm humbled by the fact you came back to check out my story, man. Emi was the first route I made it through.(Almost got her bad ending/Thank you Misha). Lmao I felt that when ya said y'all got diddled by Kenji's **_**route**_** your first go. Glad you stuck with it tho. Your ending statement kinda caught me off-guard. I knew a few people who've done something similar. Never really bothered me in the end but that's probably because i'm introverted asf. Regardless, appreciate the review, fella.**


End file.
